Don't Leave Me
by light is in the dark
Summary: Robin and Starfire love each other but they think that they other doesn't feel the same way. When Titans East come over for a visit, Speedy has his eye on Starfire and Robin doesn't like that. Will Starfire pick Robin or Speedy? In this case, the story is better than the summary (my opinion) RobinxStarfirexSpeedy triangle. Flames accepted and I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bet On It

**Robin's POV**

* * *

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

It's the same thing every day. I always watch as the changeling and the half-man half-robot argue about what they would have as their first meal of the day. I would have sworn that I would've lost my mind already if it wasn't for one person on the team.

Starfire.

That one name could make my heart stop as I would think that she was watching me an I always tried not to do anything embarrassing in front of the love of my life.

Love. Wow, I never thought that I would ever use that word for someone, ever. I admit that I "loved" someone else but she wasn't as special as Starfire is. She's the only exception and no one could ever change that. I know that it's dangerous to love her since she could be used as a way to hurt me. Any villain could use her as my weakness and who knows what they would do to her to get what they wanted. Although I don't like the fact that this could happen but as hard as I tried, and believe me I tried, I couldn't resist my feelings for her anymore. How could someone not love her? The way her auburn hair would frame her face and it always fell perfectly. And her uniform, although it's wrong of me to think of her in _that way, _but I'm thankful that it shows that much skin. Her skin, although orange, looks like the perfect tan and seems so soft that I just want to rub my hand against her-

"YO ROB!"

I shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts and decided to come back to reality. The first thing I saw was cyborg and Beastboy directly in front of my face watching me curiously.

"What?" I'll admit I was annoyed but thankful that cyborg and Beastboy interrupted my thoughts before I got a little…too excited.

"Why do you look like you're day dreaming about Starfire again?" Beastboy said meanwhile batting his eyes.

"I WAS NOT!" As quickly as the words left my mouth I could feel my cheeks becoming hot and I tried to hide it by looking as mad as I could. But that didn't work.

"Come on man," Cyborg began, "we all know you have a thing for star."

"Yeah dude! Just ask her out already! You two have the hots for each other so what's the problem?"

"Really? Then why don't you ask Raven out? As you said, and I quote, 'you two have the hots for each other so what's the problem?'"

"Do you wanna know the problem? Both of ya'll are children. BE A MAN! ASK THEM OUT ALREADY! Don't just stand around waiting for somethin' to happen! MAKE IT HAPPEN!"

I hated Cyborg for telling me to be a man but he was right. I needed to grow up and tell Starfire how I feel. With her looks and good heart, who knows who else would like her? I've heard rumors that Speedy, Aqualad and Mas and Menos liked her but they know that we're supposed to be together. I mean, they wouldn't go behind my back and ask her out…would they? She might go out with Aqualad or Speedy, someone who's about her age and might have a chance. I felt myself sigh; there were so many obstacles in the way that I had to go over. But Starfire was worth it; she was worth everything and I would do anything for her. So many times when I would find her upset whether it was a flower dying or if she didn't know what a word meant. I hate seeing her sad since it makes me want to hold her until she feels better but if only it was that simple. At just a snap of my fingers I could make all her troubles go away…wait a minute, do I hear fingers snapping? They aren't mine… I looked up and saw Cyborg snapping his fingers at me as if I were in a trance; which maybe I was.

"Man, how many times do I have to snap you out of your daydreams? At least BB here listens to me-HEY! BB! Snap out of it! Both of ya'll need to pay attention!"

"Wha-what? Oh, hey cyborg. How's it hangin'?"

"You two have major girl troubles." Cyborg said but I saw him look towards the door that led to the ops room where we were and looked back at us. "Speaking of, here they come in 3. 2. 1." He turned his head toward the door and there they came.

"The good morning my glorious friends!" Starfire yelled as she spread her arms in the air.

"Hi." Raven wouldn't even lift her eyes off her book to greet us. Classic Raven doesn't care much about us but we love her. I mean, we all love her in our own way, like Beastboy loves her in a way where he couldn't live without her. Cyborg, Starfire and I all loved her as more of a sister figure, and that was as much as I would think.

But Starfire was a different story. I didn't show it at times but I couldn't live without her and she is my world. When I was Slade's apprentice, the biggest reason I resisted was because I couldn't bear the fact that she could hate me. My best friend, thinking I actually turned evil. I'll admit that it hurt when she said that she thought that I turned evil for a moment, but I think I made her feel better when I told her that the only difference between me and Slade was that he didn't have any great friends. That was true and he is lonely, it's almost as though he doesn't have any feelings of any kind for anyone. I do and that's all I need. I just hope she feels the same way.

I felt a presence and saw raven seat herself next to me and surprisingly looked up from her book. "You have to control your emotions for Starfire, you'll give me a headache if you don't stop."

I felt my mouth open but quickly close as I saw Starfire float beside me at my right. Soon enough, Beastboy practically ran at raven's side and cyborg served us his "breakfast explosion" and sat next to star. I looked over at her and saw her tuck a small chunk of hair behind her ear and stare at her food. She almost looked sad, the way she was playing with her food and smiling with Beastboy as if he just told a joke that was actually funny. But I knew her well enough to know when she's faking a smile and laugh. She's just that nice enough to not let anyone worry about her.

_What did I say about your emotions?_

Jeez raven; please make it sound like more of a death threat please.

_Fine. Stop. Thinking. About. Starfire. NOW._

ALL RIGHT! CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW?

_Would you rather me talk to you about it in your head or out loud?_

…fine…I'm done. Just please get out. I would like my privacy.

Slowly I could feel her leave my mind, finally!

_I'm back. Now listen to what Starfire's saying. It's important…to you I'm guessing._

I turn my head to Starfire's direction where the first thing I hear is about Titans East and how they should come over today.

"Oh please friend robin! May we please invite the Titans East for the day today?" Starfire pouted and gave a look that I can never resist.

"Er-okay. I mean, sure. That'd be fun."

WHAT THE HECK! WHY DID I SAY YES?! I hate it when she gives me that face. It always makes me cave in to whatever she wants, but the face she gives me is adorable it's just hard to say no.

"Glorious! I shall invite them at this very moment!" Starfire said as she gave me a quick, bone-crushing hug then floated off with the phone in her hand that I didn't even see her grab.

"I told you he wouldn't have the guts to say no. You owe me five bucks man." I heard cyborg say proudly as he picked up our plates.

"Stupid Robin. Not saying no. Stupid bet." I was stunned to see Beastboy take five dollars out of his wallet that I didn't even know he had. Not that I don't think low of Beastboy, but he seemed like the kind of person that would be too lazy to get a job or wherever he got the money.

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

I flew to my room as quickly as my happiness could take me. As soon as I entered I dialed the Titans East's phone number. As the phone was waiting to be answered I thought about the one I love. Robin. He is my best friend and since the first day I met him I have always had the feelings for him. I do not believe there is one day that goes by when I do not think about him. His determination, focus, and kindness is what I love most in him. There were times when he was constantly working and did not eat, sleep, or see or speak to us. Those were the moments when I hoped he would not act like a hero and act like a teenager. Some of the times this "stage" of his would not last much time, a week at the most. And I feel as though every time he is in his stage, he comes out more earlier than expected. Although his focus and determination can be bad for him and his friends, it is the fact that he does not give up. When a villain has attacked the city, he was always the one to never give up. His kindness is what enchants me since he seems as though he treats everyone differently. With Cyborg and Beastboy he would talk more to them about things they refuse to tell me. If I ask friend Beastboy or Cyborg, they would never stop repeating "When the time's right star. Just wait." But they do not understand that I am most tired of waiting! At times I am curious to know what they are saying and whether it is about me. Friend Raven advises me to "Wait until the boy blunder tells you" but she does not understand that if they are speaking about me behind the back of mine, then I would like to know if it is good or the bad. I truly believe that Robin and Raven have had conversations through their mind and when I think to have seen them during one, I see Robin sweating a little and Raven rolling her eyes. Oh how I wish my friends would no longer keep their secrets from-

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

I had forgotten that I was attempting to call the Titans East. "Hello friend! This is Starfire! Please, who am I speaking to?"

"Aqualad. So what's up Star?"

"The nothing. And yourself friend Aqualad? How have you been?"

"You know, the usual. Fighting crime, trying to keep Speedy away from the mirror for as long as possible. Just to tick him off...So I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you call?"

"Oh yes! I called to see if you and the rest of the Titans East would like to come over in a few days! Would you like to come friend?"

"I'd love to but I gotta ask the boss first. Can you hang on for a sec?"

"Yes, I can do the hanging on."

"Great. Just give me a minute. Hey Bee!" I could hear his muffled voice, possibly meaning he was holding the phone to his shoulder in order for me not to hear what they were saying. I have been told that it is impolite to not do that therefore I respect friend Aqualad for being a gentleman over the phone.

"Hey Starfire, I'm back. I just talked with Bumblebee and she said that we can come in about three days. Is that cool?"

I could not contain myself since I now knew that my friends were coming to the tower. "Oh that is glorious! I shall see you all in three days, yes?"

"You got it! Hey listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you then. Bye Starfire."

"Oh do not be sorry! I shall see you then. Goodbye!" I did the hanging up of the phone and flew very quickly to my friends who I believe were all in the main room. I cannot wait to see their reactions!

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Come on dude. You can't wait forever. Sooner or later you're gonna have to tell star how you really feel."

"I know I can't wait forever but it's just hard. And if I have to choose between sooner or later, then I think I'll stick with telling her later."

"Robin, unless you tell her how you feel then she'll never know how you feel and meet another guy that will. Now which one do you want?"

"I-I-I don't know. I mean I want to tell her but I feel like its never the right time. Whether it's crime, a bad time, or someone on the team interrupts. And trust me, that happened a lot." I did my best to make Beastboy know that I was glaring at him through my mask.

"Look man, we don't know what's gonna happen tomorrow, in an hour, or in a minute. So you gotta take advantage of the time you have where nothing's wrong and tell Starfire that you lo-" I say Cyborg quickly stop what he was saying and say, "Act normal ya'll. I think Star's coming."

It was then when my Star floated through the two doors leading to the room we were in and she looked more happy than ever.

"Friends! I have spoken to friend Aqualad about him and the rest of Titans East coming to our tower to visit and he said yes! They will come in three days! Is this not glorious news?" she exclaimed. I would listen to her voice all day long if I could.

"Dude! That sounds awesome! Aquadude's coming over!"

"Calm down man. It's just Aqualad."

"You know Bumblebee's coming over too right?" I smiled as I saw Cyborg blush a little (on the part of his face that wasn't covered in robotic parts) and Beastboy wiggle his eyebrows.

"Shut up BB." It was about time someone else felt what I felt every time they teased me about my feelings for Starfire. Unfortunately, that person was Cyborg. He didn't always tease me about my feelings but karma's a bitch.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Starfire say, "Oh friend Beastboy, do not tease friend Cyborg about his feelings for friend Bumblebee. Would you enjoy it if we were to tease you about your feelings for friend-"

"No! Yep! You're right Star! I won't do it ever again, okay? All right, next subject! So who's up for some video games? I am!" Beastboy practically ran to the game station and waited for someone to join him. When no one made a move he just grabbed and pulled down the closest victim next to him. Starfire.

"Eep!" Starfire looked shocked since it was out of nowhere and he pretty much just yanked her down.

"Uhh..." She cleared her throat trying to make the atmosphere less dense. "Please friend Beastboy, with which button do you jump with?"

Relieved to see that she was trying to act normal he showed her the buttons and what they did. I didn't realize that I was staring at Starfire until she looked like a real pro playing whatever game they were playing.

"Robin? Do you wish to have a turn?"

Guess who's turn it was to clear their throat? It was mine and I quickly looked away and blushed madly knowing that the love of my life found out I was staring at her like a creep.

"Uh, no thanks Star. I think I'm going to do some...uh...paperwork. On villains, yeah."

I got up and walked away so fast I could feel my hair blowing back. Next thing I know I'm in my room in front of my desk usually where I do work. I tried to focus on the never ending stacks of paperwork but the omly thing that kept entering my mind was the faft that two more hormoned crazed, single, womanizers were goingbto enter my home. The same home that had a beautiful alien princess inside that trusted nearly every person she met. Between Speedy and Aqualad, it was Speedy that I'm worried about. When I first met him during the "competition of heroes" I was telling the truth when I said I heard about him. One of the things that never stopped popping up was the fact that he was a womanizer. If someone like him were near someone like Starfire, then there would be a huge chance of them getting together. She's beautiful, inside and out, kind, an amazing friend, listens to you and countless other traits that I could keep naming forever. But I won't since I only have so much free time and right now I'm supposed to do my "paperwork" on villains. I must focus. No more thinking about Starfire or Speedy and how they could end up a couple and leave me in the dust. What if that does happen? What if when he comes by and sweeps her off her feet? What if she forgets all about me and how I love her? Wait a minute, she doesn't know I have feelings for her (more of a friend anyway) does she?...No, no she doesn't and I would like to keep it that way. For now. But I swear if Speedy tries to do anything with her then I will hurt him. I'll personally make sure myself that they don't end up together. No matter what it takes. You can bet on it.

**This is my first fan-fic ever! Please tell me if you liked it and want me to continue! I accept flames but only if it helps me with the story. I mean I accept constructive criticism. Please review, follow and other things that are on here! Until next time (maybe)!**


	2. Chapter 2-Welcome Home (For Now)

**Chapter 2 or Chapter 1 Part 2**

**Welcome Home (For Now)**

_I'll personally make sure myself that they don't end up together. No matter what it takes. You can bet on it._

* * *

**3 Days Later**

**In Common Room**

**Robin's POV**

I watched as Starfire was flying all around the room trying to make everything look perfect. She said she already cleaned the rooms in where the Titans East would be staying and the only place that was left was where we were nearly all of the time. The common room and by the expression on her face you could tell that there was a lot of work to be done. At times someone would come in and ask her if she needed any help but she only responded with mumbles that seemed to be to her. I don't think she even noticed me coming in and sitting on the U-shaped couch. But that was her concentrating and the only times I saw her do that were either in battle or whenever she was deep in thought about something. But anyone could tell that Starfire was going overboard on the other Titans visiting, either that or she was trying to impress someone. Ugh, I gotta get the idea of Speedy and Starfire together out of my head. I just can't imagine them together; they seem as Starfire would say "most incompatible".

I smiled as I remembered all the times when she would mess up on our "earthly ways" or phrases and the way she would bit her bottom lip when she was confused and thinking. She may be the cutest thing I've ever seen and to this day I can't imagine my life without her. I need her, I want her, and I gotta have her or else I'll-wait a minute…is someone talking to me? I look up to find Starfire waving her hand in front of my face and her mouth is moving but no words are coming out. Batman would not approve if he saw me not being aware of my surroundings after all he always said that he taught me better than that. She's still talking! Pay attention!

"Huh? Sorry star, I was spaced out."

"But Robin, how could you be in space if you were here for fifteen minutes? Have you acquired the speed of light as well?"

"Uh no, when I said that I meant that I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of something else and apparently in deep thought about it."

"Oh, would you mind telling me what you were deep in thought about?"

What could I say? I know I'm going to have to tell her my feelings one day but it couldn't be today. And when I tried something would always come up whether it was a villain, a team mate (mainly Beastboy) or it just didn't feel right. I really wanted to tell her but a voice in the back of my mind wouldn't stop repeating _'Not yet.' _Whatever I heard, I decided to listen to it and said the first thing that came up in my mind.

"Uh…one day star. Just wait." It made me upset seeing that my once happy alien went from cheery and happy to sad and disappointed? Whenever someone made her sad I wanted to strangle them and when I was satisfied, I would be tempted to just hold her hoping that the pain would go away. But I can't do that since she's only my friend and she doesn't feel the same way.

"So, what were you telling me earlier?" I said hoping that she would forget what we were just talking about.

Her once sad face turned into a happy one as I saw her beautiful jade eyes grow big and lightened up the whole room. "Oh yes! Friend Bumblebee has called us stating that they would arrive within 20 minutes!"

"And when did she call?"

"Hmm…I would say between 15 and 20 minutes ago," If it was possible for her eyes to get any bigger then they pretty much just exploded. "Eep! I must go tell our friends of the news!" And with that statement she flew away. Speedy or Aqualad better not try anything with her.

* * *

**A Couple of Minutes Later**

**Starfire's POV**

"Hurry friends! We must go to the front of our home if we wish to give them a proper greeting!" I flew quite quickly around our beloved tower that when I looked back, I could no longer see my friends. Oh how I cannot wait until our friends from the Titans East arrive! I have heard that there are also five members on their team when I have only met four. I have met Bumblebee, the leader of Titans East and I believe she has the crush on friend Cyborg like he does for her. Mas and Menos are the twins that only speak the language of Spanish and are both very nice to me. Aqualad is from Atlantis and I first met him with my friends when Triton was attacking the sea. I must be honest when I say that I think he is attractive but my heart belongs to another. Robin, the leader of the honorary Titans and the person who has only stole one thing, my heart. When he disappeared with my other friends Beastboy and Cyborg, I was most worried. The thought of him and the others being damaged gave me a terrible ache in my heart. But I was most relieved and happy when they returned with the telling of their adventures! Of course that was after Raven and I escaped from the Master of Games and returned back to our home. When we were all reunited, I remember friend Beastboy talking about a clone of Robin's named Speedy. I have never met Speedy but a feeling inside of me is saying that he will be most interesting.

After a few moments I came up to the front of our beloved home and stood outside, my back towards the tower and my two feet on the ground waiting for the other heroes to land and greet us. Oh, how I cannot contain my excitement! If Speedy is how friends Beastboy and Cyborg have described him then I am most excited to meet him. I only wish he will like me as I believe I will like him, as the friend of course. I have already fallen in the love with another hero… Speaking of him, where are Robin and the others?

"Star! Wait up, we can walk only so fast!"

I turned around to see my green friend Beastboy. He looked the most tired, mostly lazy, but only a few moments passed until I saw the rest of my friends come walking behind him. Cyborg was grinning madly and behind him were friends Raven and Robin having a conversation. The boy wonder seemed to attempting to not blush and almost irritated meanwhile friend Raven was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. It looked as though they were arguing about an important subject and in the end Raven won.

"Friends, please hurry! We mustn't be late to greet the Titans East!"

At last the rest of my team came up to me with me in the front, Robin and Cyborg beside each other but behind me, and Raven and Beastboy in the back.

"Calm down lil lady. They're not even here yet. Anyone know when they said they would be by?"

"I dunno. In three days… But they said that three days ago... Ow! No need to smack me Rae! I mean Raven! I said Raven!"

"You better have. Starfire, you talked to Bumblebee today over the phone right?"

I nodded and think I know what she will ask. As I opened my mouth to answer, I was the cut off by what sounded as a jet but quieter.

"Dudes, they're here!"

"We can see that Beastbrain. Can you be smart for once in your life?"

Robin quickly turned around to face Beastboy and Raven to say, "Stop it guys. Try not to argue for the rest of the time they're here. And control yourselves." Robin then turned back to face my direction and gave me the smile he only used for me. I of course smiled back at him when all of the sudden I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! What's up sparky?"

"Hey Bee! Wassup girl?"

"Hola senorita Starfire. Como estas? Te extranamos." _(Translates to 'Hello Starfire. How are you? We missed you.' And I know I don't have the accent marks on so don't judge me)_

"Aqualad! Dude I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey Beastboy. Hi Raven."

"Oh, um… Hi. Hi Aqualad. How-how are you?"

As I looked around I saw all of my friends talking to each other but I realized someone was missing. Where was Robin? I turned in all directions looking for him when I saw Robin talking to another…Robin? No, that must be Speedy. Since their ship was parked quite far away, I could not tell what Speedy looked like but the colors I saw were mostly red, small parts of yellow, and where his hair should be the color orange. I was curious to see what he looked like so I decided to approach the two. Now was the time to meet Speedy.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

As soon as I saw everyone come and say 'Hello.' I noticed that there was someone missing from the group. I scanned my eyes all around until I saw a figure approaching. Since I wear a mask I could squint without anyone noticing and looking where I was looking, and saw a familiar person. Someone I haven't seen in a while. I started walking towards him going by unnoticed by everyone else who were all deep in conversation. Aqualad was talking to Raven but Beastboy was there as if he didn't exist and just looking at them back at forth. Cyborg and Bumblebee looked like they were really interested in whatever they were talking about and they were constantly blushing. Mas and Menos were attempting to speak to Starfire who tried to understand and looked like she was trying to not look confused. I smiled to myself and shook my head meanwhile I was walking to an old friend of mine.

When I reached him I saw that there wasn't much of a difference. He looked fit with his arms showing off his muscles and maybe two inches taller, but he still wore his mask, wore the same uniform, and fixed his hair the same way.

"Speedy, I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Robin, I see you haven't changed much. And I'm fine, thanks for asking. You? Anything new?"

"I'm fine too. The only things that are new are the villains around here. There are more robberies but nothing we can't handle. What about you?"

"Steel City and I are still the same, but something may change soon. By that I mean I haven't met one of your teammates yet. Who's the pretty girl over there talking to Mas and Menos?" Speedy said as he nodded over to Starfire's direction. The look on his face said it all, he looked like he was an animal looking for prey and decided that my Star was it. Right then and there I understood that it was Speedy I should keep an eye on. But before I was about to tell him to back off, my brain decided to make me say something else.

"Oh, Starfire? Yeah she's on the team but you've probably never met her." What the heck brain? I wasn't supposed to say that! But maybe I should keep my cool for a while, just long enough until I make sure if he really wants Starfire. He better not try to get in her pants because that's where I'll draw the line.

"She's hot. Hey, maybe I should turn on the charm and see if she'll go out with me. And just out of curiosity, do you know if she's a virgin?"

My eyes widened behind my mask and I tried my best to stay calm. But that didn't work and I went to my back-up plan. Give a threat and make sure he understands I'm serious, and if he doesn't then I'll kill him. I made my voice low and steady and made it as scary as possible but loud enough so he would be able to hear me.

"Stay. Away. From her."

Speedy looked at me with an eyebrow raised and looked as if I'd just spoken another language. "Why? It's not like you two are going out or anything. Unless you like her…" His face went from confused to devious as though he were planning different ways to piss me off using Starfire.

"I do like her but no more than a friend. But she's a teammate of yours so you will stay away from her and not try anything. Got it?"

"Not really. I don't get why I should obey your stupid rules when they aren't mine. You see Robin, I have no rules about not being able to date someone on my team so what makes you think I'll listen to yours? Thing is, I won't. Just because you don't like her that way doesn't mean I don't and you shouldn't be so protective of her. You aren't going out and you don't like her so stay out of the way. And I would drop the subject if I were you. Here comes the babe of the century."

It was so tempting to punch him but I turned when he said that Starfire was coming I stopped and turned. And there she was coming to us looking so happy and eager to meet him. Yep, I'll keep an eye on this one. Before she reached us I turned my head to Speedy and said one last thing.

"Don't say anything about what we were just talking about. For both of our sakes and I'm serious. Just act like we're having a nice conversation and try to look like you're happy."

"After I get into the sack with her I won't have to act."

Just as I was going to beat him up I was stopped by a familiar angelic voice.

"Hello friend Robin. Would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Starfire looked at me with her ginormous green orbs that I could just stare at forever.

"Oh right. Well this is Speedy, another member from the Titans East. And Speedy, this is Starfire."

"It is a pleasure to meet you new friend Speedy." Starfire extended her hand and met him halfway to shake hands but I watched in horror as Speedy grabbed Starfire's hand and instead of shaking it like she intended for him to do, he kissed the back of her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine Star, believe me."

That's it; I'm going to kill him. How dare he call her Star, the nickname I made up for her! But now the fact that he called her Star didn't bother me as much as saw Starfire look away to hide a blush.

She decided to give him one of her million dollar smile and said, "Thank you friend Speedy. Would you like to come greet the others with me?"

"Of course." Speedy said as he threw her another one of his flirtatious smiles.

"Glorious!" Starfire grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her practically running back to the other Titans. She ran like there was no tomorrow and the last thing I saw clearly was Speedy turning his head back to give me a wink and then continuing to run with her.

I was shocked that he would have the nerve to do that after what we just talked about. After a minute of just standing there alone I walked back towards the tower where everyone was flooding into with my hands balled into fists. I can't wait until he leaves, the sooner the better. But I'll have to suck it up for now. Welcome home Speedy, for now.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! It took me a while to finish writing that since I can't really write that well. Please review, follow, and all that other good stuff! But please tell me if I have to work on something because I want to make it better for everyone. And I of course don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	3. Chapter 3-I Don't Want To Feel This Way

**Chapter 3**

**I Don't Want To Feel This Way**

_I can't wait until he leaves, the sooner the better…Welcome home Speedy, for now._

* * *

**Inside the tower**

**Starfire's POV **

I do not know what overcame me to grab Speedy and pull him inside with me. After all the Titans went inside and to the common room, I did not feel at ease and decided to go to my room and rest. I advised friend Raven where I would be but perhaps she was not listening since she was talking to friend Aqualad. I chose not to disrupt them anymore so I left the room.

When I reached my destination I walked to my circular bad and laid down. Thoughts were swimming around in my head that I could not understand since they seemed to be many speaking to me at once. But one sounded clear and was saying something that I could almost not understand. It sounded like it was saying, _'You love him.' _But I am almost certain that was not it.

After a few minutes of silence I had the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that felt familiar but strange. It was beautiful yet terrifying. I believe I know the word for it but I have forgotten it although I am certain I will remember in a while.

_'Love.' _said the voice that I heard not many moments ago. I sat upright in my bed very quickly that I believe I had gotten the "head rush" but that did not matter at the moment. Did the voice say the word love? I understand what it means but I do not understand why it chose that word.

_'You are in the love with him Starfire. Remember that.'_

"Who is there?" Of course no one had answered me but I was hoping this was the joke. I do not know what the voice was saying. I know I love Robin, I have since the first day I've met him but the voice had made it sound as though it was someone else. Who else could I have the feelings for? No one! I shook away the thoughts knowing that I was doing the overreacting. Yet I could not wonder if there were two different meanings to that statement.

Three knocks echoed through my room as I heard a voice saying, "Starfire? Are you in there?" That voice I recognized but sounded muffled. Perhaps that is because my steel door was closed. Forcing myself to get up and walk over to the door, I opened it and was a little disappointed but did not show it on my face. That would be most rude.

"Hello friend Speedy. I trust you are enjoying your stay?" I could see he had a small suitcase that was the color of red and had a '**S**' on the side.

"Uh kinda. No one's shown me to my room and I want to unpack. I tried asking Cyborg but Bee gave me a look that said 'Don't even think about coming over here.' And when I asked Beastboy he was too busy staring at Aqualad and Raven talking. I was coming over to Raven but she looked at me and said 'No.' before I even opened my mouth. Robin still wasn't there so I came looking for you. I saw your door, knocked, and now here we are."

"Oh! I am sorry for their rudeness. Come, I will show you to your new room for the duration of your stay." I led Speedy to the empty room that was next to mine because it was closer and because I had gotten the feeling that he should stay there.

"Here we are!"

"This is it? Don't take it the wrong way, I just thought I would sleep with the rest of my team."

"Oh, well do you wish to share a room with one of them?"

"No! I'm with them all the time and my room's on the same level as theirs. Compared to my old room, this will be heaven. Thanks Star." He gave me a smile that seemed most kind yet seemed…flirtatious? Either way I could not stop myself from blushing lightly.

"Umm, you're the most welcome. Would you like to know your password to opening the door?"

"Of course, I don't know how I would get in without it." There is another one of his smiles thrown at me and I cannot resist from blushing. I also mentally slapped my forehead because I felt and acted very of the stupid around him. This will become the long day.

This time, I gave him a smile of mine that was apologetic and said, "I am sorry. I believe I am the 'out of it'. You're code is 2837." I typed in the code for him and stepped to the side for him to see it. Then the door swung open and I entered with Speedy following me.

"Is this room to your liking friend?"

"Uh, yeah! This room looks great and a lot bigger than my one back at Steel City! Thanks again Star." He gave me a brief stare with a small grin that gave me the flies of butter in my stomach. He seemed as if he were about to lean in and do something but then decided against it and walked to his bed to sit down. Speedy casually threw his suitcase on his bed and sat next its left.

"You can sit if you want to." Speedy patted the empty space next to him on the bed and I felt as though I was not in the control of my body because I felt my legs start walking towards him. My grebnacks all of the sudden felt something soft hit against them and when I looked down I saw my legs bent at a 90 degree angle and I was sitting on the edge of a bed. To my side was Speedy who was turned to me but because of his mask I could not tell if he was looking at something else. I had the feeling he was not looking at my eyes but something else on my body.

"Umm…did you wish to say something to me friend?"

His head tilted upwards slightly so that we were now face-to-face. "I wanted to do something but I'm not sure anymore."

"Please tell me what you wished to do."

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate a friend of mine." I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you... Well, I wanted to do this." His face was slowly reaching mine inching its way over to my mouth. I was starting to close my eyes and leaned in too, knowing what he originally intended to do. As we were mere inches away from each other I could feel something inside of me yelling at me to kiss him but another part of me was calmly telling me _'You are in love with him Starfire. Remember that.' _As Speedy closed the distance between us I could feel his lips pushed against mine but I could not feel passion. I was going to return the kiss when someone's image appeared in my mind. It was Robin's face.

My eyes flew wide open and I pulled away from him as fast as I could. I saw Speedy looking astonished yet glad. I knew I had to go out of that room quickly, away from him and away from the memory.

"I am sorry but I must leave now." I did not give him a chance to speak as I flew out of his room, typed in my code, entered and shut the door behind me. My back and head were leaned against the cool, hard, metal door and I slid down it until my grebnacks felt the floor.

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes as I replayed what had just occurred. How could I have kissed him when I knew I had feelings for Robin! But for a split second it felt as though it was right to kiss him. My heart was feeling the pain but my stomach still had the flies of butter as if it was pleased with what just happened.

I do not know how to feel, my heart is telling me that this is wrong but my mind is saying this is right. Perhaps I no longer have the feelings for Robin. He has been an amazing friend but if he truly loved me like how friend Raven once said to me, then he would have told me long ago. I understand that I have just met friend Speedy not long ago but I already feel as though I have known him for a long time.

There is a chance that I now have feelings for Speedy but still harbor feelings for Robin. No, I do not have the feelings for Speedy but only for Robin. This is merely an attraction, a small crush if you choose, but I do have feelings for Speedy. No! I meant I do **not** have feelings for Speedy!

I decided to get up and made my way to the bed and laid there, with my feet on my pillow and my head hanging off of the edge of my mattress. As I looked up at the ceiling thinking, I realized that I could not fool myself and I **do** have feelings for Speedy. Luckily, his visit will soon come to an end and everything will be as it was. But as for now, I will have to do the sucking up and attempt to act the normal. If X'hal wishes, I will not see or speak to Speedy for the rest of his stay here. That may be difficult considering the fact he is in the room next to mine but I shall endure it.

I can only hope so much that nothing bad will happen to anyone's friendship. I can only hope that Robin will not know about Speedy and I. I can only hope Speedy will act as though nothing has happened. I can only hope that everything will be fine and my feelings for Speedy will disappear. Oh, how I do not wish to feel this way!

* * *

**Third chapter done and I know it was a short chapter so please don't get mad or anything. I would have put this chapter up yesterday but something weird happened and I couldn't but I am now! And I don't know if grebnacks actually means her butt but that's what it means in this chapter. Please review, follow, and all that other good stuff (it'll help me out a lot)! And in case you're wondering, I might put a new chapter up every couple of days. But it all depends on if I know what I'm going to write. I don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	4. Chapter 4-Let

**Chapter 4**

**Let's Talk**

_I can only hope that everything will be fine and my feelings for Speedy will disappear. Oh, how I do not wish to feel this way._

* * *

**In Speedy's Room**

**Speedy's POV**

"I am sorry but I must leave now." I saw her fly away from me and not even look back. I can't believe she just left me sitting there in the dust. I kissed her and she pretty much let me but she didn't kiss me back. Man that alien goddess is something else; I mean she's sending me mixed signals here. She flirts with me, then she acts all weird, then she practically invites me to kiss her, and she all of a sudden runs off!

I forced myself up to close my open door, just so no one can see what I'm moping about. Well I'm not really moping I'm just confused. My fingers ran above the keypad to type in the four numbers 2837 and the door closed. Finally, I can think in peace. Not that there was any distraction, I just didn't want anyone talking to me yet.

As I was about to walk to my bed I realized something. Starfire's room is right to next to mine! That means I can hear her and whatever she's doing! I quickly but quietly went to the wall that separated us and put my ear to it…nothing. I'm positive she went to her room, I heard the door close after she left but why can't I hear anything? The wall's probably sound-proof, great. Oh well, I'll talk to her later when she's more calm.

I made my way to the bed and laid there thinking. No one and I mean no one has ever run out on me especially when we were in the middle of kissing! I know for a fact it wasn't anything I did, I always know what to do and what not to do around girls. They don't call me a player for no reason. I always get the girl and get her in bed with me.

I smiled as I thought of every girl that I've ever been with. A lot of them were 10's and 9's but Starfire makes all of them look like 1's. She's beautiful and if I get with her then that would be the greatest prize of all. I could feel my smile get bigger as I thought of her body. Man I can't wait until I do it with her! Uh oh, I better stop thinking about her if I don't want to get too excited. All of a sudden I heard a couple of knocks on my door; I'll kill then for interrupting my fantasy. I know I was supposed to stop thinking about her but I was alone, might as well take advantage and do what I want.

A few more knocks later and I decided to get up and actually answer it. The numbers 2837 were typed once again and the door opened revealing someone I didn't want to see.

"Hello Robin."

* * *

**Robin's POV**

"Speedy. Where's Starfire?"

"Not here. Why?"

"No reason. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Really? I just got here and you're asking me where you can find Starfire? I don't even know if I can walk through your city without getting lost."

This guy was really getting on my nerves. "Right. Thanks for nothing then." I left and heard the door close behind me.

Speedy was really getting on my nerves after that and his talk with me about Starfire, but I decided to act like nothing happened for his sake. But he may have a point, I've lived here with Starfire for nearly 3 years, and I should know where she should be. When I asked the other Titans, they just ignored me and decided to go back to their conversations. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Aqualad told me to look for her myself, maybe since they know that I like her and don't want to get out of their conversations with "the girl of their dreams". Unfortunately for Beastboy, he's letting Aqualad talk with Raven and won't do anything about it. If it were me, I wouldn't let Speedy be with Starfire especially since he can't be trusted (with girls of course). Others may think he's a good guy but when it comes to girls, I know he will do just about _anything_ to get the girl into bed.

I shivered just thinking about him and another girl, especially if that girl was _my_ alien. I know Starfire isn't a prize to be won, no person is, but she's mine and if I can't have her then no one can… Well that didn't turn out right, but I'm getting off topic. I need to find Starfire and talk to her. It took me a while to find Speedy, but of course I looked in every empty room (seeing where his room was) and when it came to the last room, it was next to Starfire's room and I'm not one to show my feelings but I felt a little but jealous and mad at him. What if she showed him the room and told him that was where he would stay? Or what if he just chose that room? On the day Starfire told us the Titans East would come over, we didn't really decide who would get which room but we did decide that they could just pick a room that they like (that wasn't already occupied) and stay there.

Wait a minute, where am I going? I look around me and see that my legs took me to the gym where I would usually let out my anger or train. Maybe working out for a while isn't such a bad idea…

* * *

**In Starfire's Room**

**Starfire's POV**

It has felt like hours have passed when in reality, only a half of the hour has gone by. During that time I was questioning myself whether I should do the talking with Speedy. Am I perhaps doing the overreacting? We may have kissed but that does not mean I must pursue the relationship with him, or must I?

Perhaps a talk with one of my female friends may help me… Raven? Bumblebee? If I ask either of them, the only thing on their minds will be occupied with are the people they have affection for. Friend Bumblebee has always had the crush on friend Cyborg and he has the same feelings for her. But with friend Raven, I am still unsure if she has the crush on friend Aqualad of friend Beastboy. I have always thought that one day, friends Raven and Beastboy would be together some day but Raven has (I believe) done the flirting with Aqualad. The only people I may ask for help are Mas and Menos and Robin. I cannot ask the Spanish twins since they only speak the language of Spanish, and I cannot ask Robin. He is the one I love, and if I tell him why I stopped kissing Speedy then he will surely know that I have the feelings for him. This is most difficult but I suppose I must be a woman and face Speedy, whether I am prepared or not.

As I got up from the position I have never left when I laid on my bed, I felt confident and proud of myself. I quickly typed my code and granted me access to leave the room. Every time a step of mine was placed on the floor, I became more and more confident, believing Speedy and I will become the friends again and hopefully forget this has happened. But as soon as I was going to do the knocking, I stayed still. I could not do this; I could not talk to him so soon. If I did not have feelings for him, then this would not have been a problem and if I told him why I did not continue the lip contact then surely he would have told Robin. After all, he is the reason why I stopped the lip contact.

Careful enough to not make a sound for Speedy to hear, I backed away from his door and started walking down the hall. I was unsure of where I would be heading, but at least I would not have to talk to Speedy for the while. Perhaps being with my other friends will do the cheering of the up for me. It was decided, I would not talk to Speedy, go to the common room (most likely where my other friends would be) and do the hanging out. Glorious! My feet were slowly gravitating off the floor and I found myself flying to my friends! Oh, how I wish they will join me in my travels throughout the city!

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I'd be lying if I didn't say that that workout didn't help me. I got more in shape and let out my frustrations…well not really frustrations, just…worries. And I wouldn't even consider then worries any more. I mean, it's not like Starfire and Speedy are going out or are doing anything…right? No, I'm right. Nothing to worry about, the only thing that needs worrying is my throat which is parched thanks to the workout I just had.

When I finally reached the common room, where most likely no one has moved from their spots yet, the double doors opened for me to enter and I heard a cheery, innocent, beautiful voice.

"Please friend Raven? All of our friends have agreed and you are the only one who has not given me their answer!"

"Yeah, c'mon Rae! I mean Raven!"

Raven gave a small but deathly stare at Beastboy after him calling her 'Rae' again. I have no idea why she hated that name but Beastboy would never stop apologizing for calling her that.

"Here let me think about it," Her eyes traveled to the ceiling for about two seconds meanwhile she was humming but mostly just the humming of 'Hmm.' And when she looked back at Starfire she said, "No thanks. I have to meditate and do anything else."

"Come on guys, she doesn't have to go if she doesn't. Are you sure you don't want to go Raven?" Aqualad was obviously trying to charm Raven into going, and apparently it was working." I never thought I would see the day when Raven looked nervous, but there's always a first time for everything.

I'm not sure if anyone else noticed, but I saw Raven blush the smallest bit. "Oh, uh…sure. I mean, fine."

"Glorious! Now we only need to ask our friends Speedy and-"As Starfire was looking around the room making eye contact with all of our friends, her eyes landed on me. "Robin!"

Soon everybody turned to set their gaze on me and it felt a little weird for some reason. "Hey guys. What are you talking about?" I decided to play cool and just walked over to our mini fridge and got out a water bottle that was inside. When I turned around to face them, the first person I saw was Raven and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what we're talking about Robin. I know you eased dropped and heard where we're going."

I was stunned by the fact that she knew what I was doing but truthfully, I didn't know where they _were _going. "Actually the only part I heard was Starfire asking you to come with them. And let me just say it didn't take a lot to convince you. But I don't know where you guys are going. Anyone care to tell me?"

_I promise Robin, I'll kill you later._

Sorry Raven, but that's what you get for trying to embarrass me.

_If you think that I was _trying_ to embarrass you then you might not know me at all._

Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now.

_Well least you could do is pay attention to Starfire. Just try to look less out of it when thinking about something._

I looked up slightly to see Starfire waving her hand in front of my face. "Robin, are you the okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Were you out of orbit again?"

Everyone looked confused but it took me half a second to understand what she was trying to say. She's so cute when she tries to speak English. "She meant 'spaced out'. As in asking me if I spaced out again." The look of confusion left their faces and they understood what she was talking about.

"Yes, the spaced out. Well, I came up of the idea that we should all go out in the city!"

"Yeah dude! We could like go show everyone around! Well the people who don't live here anyway. So do ya' wanna come with us! It'll be really fuuunnnn." Beastboy said as he walked his way over to me and elbowed me repeatedly.

"Who's going?"

"So far, everyone but Speedy are going. Why?" Said Aqualad.

"No reason. And you didn't ask Speedy yet?"

Bumblebee got up from where she was sitting and said "I'll go ask him. Where's his room?"

Starfire was the first one to speak up, mainly because she was (besides me) the only one that knew where that jerk was staying. "His room is located next to mine friend Bumblebee. On the top floor and the final door on the right."

"Okay. Be right back." And with that she left the room and I caught a glimpse of Cyborg looking at the door. My guess is that he watched her walk away.

Starfire returned her gaze to me and asked the question I didn't want to answer yet.

"And you Robin? Would you like to come with us?"

On a regular note I would have accepted her invitation as soon as the question was asked but now that Speedy was here, I had to keep an eye on him. If he went with them, then I'd go with them too. I need to keep an eye on him anyway. But if he stayed, then I'd have to stay too. That way I can talk to him alone and without any distractions. So either way, I'd have to go wherever Speedy goes.

"Uh…let me think about it."

"Come on dude! What's there to think about? Either you go with your friends and have fun for once! Or you stay here with nothing to do...Unless you don't want someone to go with someone else of course. Hint hint, I'm talking about Sp-"

I gave him a glare, which unfortunately he couldn't see but I smiled a smallest bit when Raven smacked him upside the head and Cyborg punched him in his arm.

"Ow and OW! Why'd you two do that?"

"Man unless you want to get hit again then I suggest you shut up. Now."

"But what'd I do?! I was just telling the truth!"

"Beastboy. Shut. Up. Now." There goes another one of Raven's famous glares and threats.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Raven once again smacked him in the head but it looked like she put in more force.

"OW! Fine, I'll stop. Just please don't do that again."

"Fine, I won't. Not until another one of your stupid moments. The palm of my hand will see the back of your head in about five minutes. Max."

"Thanks Raven," His smile quickly faded when he realized what she just said. "Hey! Well, I guess that'll help. Sometimes I can't stop talking about things. Whether it's about normal things or about things that'll be about something that can make another person look bad or just something that I shouldn't say or-"

Raven once again smacked his head and Beastboy looked like he was going to say 'ow' again but stopped.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks I guess."

"Anytime."

Bumblebee reentered the room, thankfully before Starfire asked me again, and said "Alright guys, let's go."

"Is friend Speedy not coming with us?" Asked Starfire who looked disappointed but the slightest but relieved.

"Nah, he said he wasn't in the mood. Well let's go! Wait, are you coming Robin or not?"

Well now that Speedy's not going I guess I made up my mind. "No thanks. I have to go and do paperwork anyway. But you guys go and have fun."

"Yeah, because we weren't going to go without you. No, we decided that we would only go if you came." Said Raven while getting up from her seat. I once again tried to glare at someone but failed.

"You are certain you do not wish to come with us? It will be a glorious time! Please?" Her voice got soft when she said 'Please' and gave me a look that was sad yet hopeful. I hated to disappoint her but this would be the one time where I would have too. If only she understood…

"Sorry Star but no one else is going to do them so I'll have to. Maybe another time."

She nodded slowly and gave me a forced smile. "The okay. Well, let us go my friends! We are wasting time! I will see you later Robin." She gave me another smile and with that she walked out the door.

"Later dude!"

"Bye man. Have fun."

"Bye Robin." And with that Bumblebee and Aqualad left with Beastboy and Cyborg in front of them. I saw them walk out and when I turned around, I saw Raven standing a few feet in front of me.

"What?"

"You know what. We both know why you decided to stay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I did my best to try and look nonchalant but that of course didn't work on Raven.

"Oh don't play coy with me. I can read your mind remember?" She tapped the side of her head multiple times. That whole thing where she can see my thoughts whenever she wants gets really annoying.

"One: you have no right to do that. And two: mind your own business."

"One: I only do that when I know something's not right. And two: I know you'll do something stupid so I won't mind my own business."

"Well I won't do anything bad so you can go now."

Raven took a few more steps towards me with her arms crossed and said "I know you will and if you do anything to ruin this visit for Starfire then there will be consequences. Just a warning." She finally left the room and I stood there, speechless.

I waited a few minutes until I went to Speedy's room and have a 'little talk'. After the walk to the hallway Starfire and I share, I went to Speedy's temporary room and knocked.

The door opened to reveal Speedy's face and by the looks of it he wasn't happy about me being there. "What?"

I put a smile on my face (fake of course, I don't want to see as mush to mush as he doesn't want to see me) and said "Hey Speedy. Let's talk."

**I'm so so so so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a couple of days but you must understand I had MAJOR writer's block and just finished it right now. I'm sorry and will try to update sooner. Please follow, fav, review and all that other good stuff. *whispers* I'm so sorry and I don't own anything.**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	5. Chapter 5-Two Can Play At This Game

**Chapter 5**

**Two Can Play At This Game**

_The door opened to reveal Speedy's face and by the looks of it he wasn't happy about me being there... "Hey Speedy. Let's talk."_

* * *

**Speedy's Room**

**Robin's POV**

"There's nothing to talk about." I could tell he glared at me through his mask but my cool was slowly leaving me when he tried to shut the door on me. I needed to get a few things through his thick skull and in order for him to understand, I had no choice but to talk to him. I put my foot in the door's way so it wouldn't close and tried to put a smile on my face. It didn't work.

"Yes there is and you know it. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way and let me tell you something." I leaned in a little closer to him and lowered my voice to make it sound more intimidating. "You're already on my bad side and I can either be your enemy or your friend. And I'm the type of person you don't want to piss off."

I admit I probably shouldn't have done that but I was starting to lose it a little. If it was the only way I could have a nice conversation with him then so be it and I could tell he was getting a little nervous. He better not have a reason to be tense.

He leaned on the door frame and after a few seconds of silence he finally said something. "Same goes for me but fine. But I'm not inviting you into my room so don't ask." Speedy looked at me waiting for me to say whatever I came here for. "Well? Don't just stand there and do nothing. I have things to do and they're more important than talking to you."

Didn't he know I could him out of my home? I don't care if the others don't approve, I will do it if he keeps on with that attitude of his. I decided to calm myself and exhaled a frustrated sigh. "I know you have other things to do and so do I but this is important, to both of us at least. And if you keep pushing your luck with that attitude then there will be consequences."

"I don't take threats easily, just so you know. So tell me, was that a threat?" Now he must've thought I was about to fight him (which I wasn't unless I'm provoked) because he pushed himself off the door frame and was standing in front of me trying his best to look intimidating.

"We'll see but right now I just want to talk."

"Should I care?"

"It's about Starfire." I was hoping he would say something about her that didn't piss me off but that obviously wasn't the case here.

A smirk suddenly appeared on his smug face and I knew I wasn't to like what he was about to say. "Oh you heard?"

I heard? What happened between the two? Are they together? Once again, trying to stay calm didn't work out for me and I was more afraid than mad. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Well I guess you didn't then. Oh well, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to hear anyway."

"Wrong. Tell me."

"Why are you so interested Robin? Someone usually wouldn't act like this unless they were related or had feelings for the other person."

"I-I'm like her family and the only feelings I have for her is a strong friendship. Friends protect other friends you know. And try to get it through your thick skull when I say I don't have feelings for Starfire. Now tell me."

"All right, I believe you. Even though it's none of your business I guess I'll tell you. But you have to promise to leave me alone after I tell you, got it?"

I wasn't going to tell him but it's true when I say that anything to deal with Starfire is my business. I don't want her getting hurt by anything or anyone and if I fail, then someone's going to have to pay. If I wanted to know what happened then I would have to cooperate which is exactly what I did. "Fine Speedy, I promise I'll leave you alone after you tell me." Thank goodness for loop holes. He said I had to leave him alone after he told me. And I will, but I'll confront him tomorrow and talk to Starfire later. Whatever happened, it can't be that bad right?

"That's what I want to hear. Well Starfire and I kissed and by the looks of it," Speedy leaned in close to my face (which was really hard not to punch at that moment) and said something he shouldn't have said, "she enjoyed every second of it."

I lost it. Every fiber in my being was filling with one emotion. Fury. Before I knew it I attacked Speedy and we were both on the ground with me on top of him and started punching him wherever my fists made contact. Between punches I heard myself say, "You…liar! She…would…never…like…you!" Throughout that entire time I felt like I wasn't even in my own body; it was as though someone else was controlling me and my actions. When I finally realized what I was doing, all I saw was red. It was all over Speedy (mostly his face) and on my gloves. They used to be only the color green but now it's a mixture of green and red which I'm guessing was his blood. I stayed on top of him, frozen, too shocked and horrified to do anything. This wasn't me; I knew I had a temper but now I knew how far my anger would take me. I got up and towered over his unconscious body thinking about what to do. A voice inside of me was saying, _'Get him to the medical bay you idiot!'_ That didn't seem like such a bad idea. I picked up his body and carried him to the medical bay. Once we were there I laid him on the bed and hooked up wires to him. Every Titan in this tower is supposed to know what to do in here and what to check for which right now was about broken, sprained, fractured bones or anything. I don't think I hurt him that hard to do anything like that but who knows?

Soon enough, everything was in check and Speedy woke up meanwhile I was looking at his charts (every Titan is supposed to have them). He looked dazed since he probably didn't know where he was. After looking around the room for a few seconds, his eyes landed on me and now I knew I pissed him off. His face looked like he was thinking of ways to kill me or hurt me badly. I know I shouldn't have hurt him so badly to give him a broken nose and a black eye but in my defense he deserved it. How dare he talk about her like that? Whether they kissed or not, he knows I like her more than a friend and shouldn't have said she liked it. It disgusted me (and still does) thinking of her kissing any other guy, especially Speedy.

"Why did you do that?" I could tell he tried to not make his voice sound croaked like a frog's but you could still tell. And as for the question, I had to tell it to him straight as for why I beat him up.

"You know why. First you talk about Starfire like she's just another piece of ass. Then you talk about getting about getting into bed with her! And as if you couldn't stop, you go around claiming you two kissed her which we both know is a lie! And then you say she liked it?! I'm sorry but you deserved what you got. Truth hurts doesn't it?"

He looked speechless and shocked as if he didn't know what to say. After a moment or two, he finally spoke up and said what I hope wasn't the truth. "You think I lied about the kiss? Well I didn't and I'm not lying about this either. Throughout my entire visit here so far she's been nothing but nice to me and she looks at me like I'm the love of her life. I swear to you I'm not lying about that but if you don't believe me then that's fine. I just hope 'beating me up', which we both know you didn't, was worth it because as soon as word gets out that you hurt me for no reason…consider your friendship with her over."

I did not have time for his bullshit but a part of me felt like he was telling the truth. "I'm her best friend. Nothing could ever come in the way of that and nothing will…But why wouldn't she want to be my friend anymore?"

"Well if you hurt a friend of hers then I'm pretty sure she won't take it so great. The fact that you 'beat up' someone she really cares about, I wouldn't be so sure if anything could come in the way of your friendship. Besides, once you're not her best friend anymore, she'll be upset and look for someone new. And guess who'll be there to comfort her? That's right, yours truly."

"I can assure you pretty-boy, that won't happen. You two won't go out, not if I'm still alive and breathing."

"Well I'm not going to threaten you like you've done to me plenty of times, but what I will tell you is that you don't know what the future holds. We could be together tomorrow for all we know! FYI, I won't give up on Starfire until she's mine."

"Well I won't let an amazing person like her fall into the hands of someone like you so you know what Speedy?" I bent down and leaned in close enough for him to know I wasn't kidding. "Two can play at this game."

* * *

**I was originally going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to update it sooner and decided to only focus on their conversation. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, etc. on this story! Please review, follow, fav, and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Did I just lose the one person I care for the most?**

_ "…I won't give up on Starfire until she's mine."_

_"Well I won't let an amazing person like her fall into the hands of someone like you so you know what Speedy?... Two can play at this game."_

* * *

**Speedy's POV**

**Medical Bay**

"Well I hope you're used to being disappointed because you're going to lose this game." I know for a fact, Robin won't win her heart. I don't care if anyone says that they already love each other, I'll make sure of it that she ends up hating him and loving me. I probably won't love her back (I'm Speedy!) but if I wait long enough, then she'll finally let me get into bed with her. I can't wait until that day comes around.

"We'll see." And with that Robin left the room without another word. Now I can think of ways to get her to fall in love with me and forget that birdbrain. There's nothing else to do when you're forced to be in a bed, injured. Yeah, I could get up anytime I want, but I want Starfire to see what's happened to me.

So far I've only thought about the guilt-trip (A/N: I'm not sure if that's how you spell it or if that's how it's called but that's what I say! And please tell me if that's right or not.) which is mainly about telling her what really happened and who did it. And if that doesn't work then I'll make something up on the spot. I'm a really good actor but in the end, the superhero gig took over. It worked out for since every girl I've dated has adored the fact that I'm a superhero. Unlike Robin, I'm not afraid of someone knowing my secret identity but that doesn't mean I'm still not a little careful about who knows.

Hey, I can use that as another reason for Starfire to not like Robin! I can tell her that Robin told me that he only likes her as a friend and nothing more. I don't believe him of course, since we all know that he's always loved her. But right now, I'm only looking out for number 1! And that would be me.

A smirk came across my face as I thought of Robin's reaction when he finds out that Starfire and I are going out. We aren't _yet_, and yet being the key word here. My arms crossed behind my head and laid above my pillow for my head to rest on. Now all I have to do is wait until my plan falls into action.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the remaining of the Titans that weren't in the tower returned to their home, one of the Titans didn't know that this would be a hectic day for her.

Starfire was the first to enter the common room with two shopping bags on one arm, and three on the other. The alien looked very ecstatic about the day so far but a small part of her eyes told you that she looked unhappy that it all had to end so suddenly. The rest of the people that joined her to the trip to the mall entered carrying a few bags all from different stores that interested them. Bumblebee was the only one that had as many bags as Starfire but didn't look as enthusiastic, mostly tired. Cyborg had a few bags but left them in the garage, which was all from the auto-shop. Raven got one bag which was from a store Starfire and Bumblebee forced her to go to but it was mainly filled with three outfits worth of dark clothing. Her other bag was filled with plenty of books that were mostly filled with mystery and suspense books. Beastboy had only one bag but it came from one store that sold its most popular item, video games. How he got the money to buy all of these games, no one knows but all that mattered to Beastboy was how many hours he was going to spend in front of a screen. The only thing Aqualad bought were a few shirts that fit his body nicely and showed off his muscles which were obviously the color of the sea. Mas and Menos went to the arcade in the mall and spent their whole time there.

Overall, they all had a great time bonding whenever they weren't in different places that interested them. The only thing that could make it better for Starfire was if one more teenager came with them to share the fun. What made this complicated is that she didn't know which hero she wanted to come with her.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

As soon as I left the medical nay I felt glad and troubled. Glad because I could finally leave and not talk to him for a while. I felt troubled by the fact that Speedy could be right. What if Starfire really turned to Speedy once she found out that _I _was the one who gave him the black eye and broken nose? What if she falls in love with him and they start going out? What if Speedy does get what he wants? All these questions and I just can't handle myself. Maybe going to the training room will help me again. It's aided me before so why not now?

I made my way to the training room and once I got there…I felt at home. I know it's weird to say, but it's true. Now all I have to do is make sure that no one sees me here or else they may ask a bunch of questions. Everyone knows I come here whenever I have to think, get upset or angry, or just feel the need to. The last person I need to talk to right now is Starfire, I wouldn't even know what to say. Should I tell her myself or wait for her to find out by seeing Speedy and hearing his false side of the story. I know he'll lie but should I?

These thoughts kept coming to me as I punched, kicked, and threw all of my anger at the punching bag. I hope everything turns out okay, for me and Starfire.

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

My visit to the mall of shopping was most glorious! Seeing my friends bond once more was an amazing sight to see, mostly because I saw Bumblebee and Cyborg conversating a lot of the time and Raven and Aqualad were also doing the talking. Poor friend Beastboy was looking upset and the jealous. I have always thought that he and friend Raven would make a lovely couple one day. Mas and Menos, although I cannot understand them, also seemed to have the fun even though they were in the place where all of the games are. I do not see them throughout the tower much but wherever or whatever they are doing, I hope they are having the fun. As for me, I did not talk much to my friends for I did not wish to interrupt their conversations with one another. I spent most of my time buying "normal" clothing for the times I would be able to go out in public and feel like everyone else. I believe that if I can look (even a small amount) like the people of Jump City then they will perhaps accept me. The only people I know that accept me for who I am are my friends. My best friends are, of course, in the Honorary Titans which consist of Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, and the person that has been with me throughout my entire time on Earth, Robin. I have always loved him since the first day I have met him and I haven't stopped. However now that friend Speedy is here, I have felt different. Almost the same feeling I have for Robin which I do not like much. I have already accepted the fact that I have feelings for Speedy but this could be different. After our kiss earlier in the day, I feel as though my feelings have gotten stronger for him. This must be a crush and as I have heard once from someone in public talking to their friend, it is a small amount of affection that will go away. Or did she say that there was a chance it would go away?

"Starfire… Starfire!" It was then that I realized that I was still holding my bags of shopping and by the look on friend Raven's face; I must have looked very much of the dazed.

"Pardon me friend. What is it you require?" I tried my best to look as though nothing happened but knowing Raven, she would be able to know when I may not be okay.

Raven raised her eyebrow in confusion and asked me, "Are you okay?"

I chose not to bother her with my issues at the moment so I decided to lie. "You need not worried friend Raven. I believe I am merely feeling 'below the weather.'"

"You mean you're feeling under the weather?"

"Oh, yes. I am sorry for nailing it down."

Now she looked most puzzled and I believe a minute went by with her staring at me thinking about what I said and me looking the embarrassed. At last, she spoke which made me feel a little better inside, hoping she knew what I was attempting to say.

"Did you mean screwing it up? As in you're sorry for screwing it up?"

A grand smile came across my face as I was most content that she was not the only one that could understand me. Glarfnak! That did not make the sense to me! Perhaps I will never be normal, neither for my friends nor for Robin. Glarfnak! I have forgotten that I was conversating with Raven! Pay the attention Koriand'r!

"Yes Raven! I apologize for the misunderstanding. If you excuse me I shall go to my room and rest. I hope you had the good time at the mall of shopping today. Goodbye." And with that I left with my bags in my hands hoping that she did not find that as rude as I did.

After I left the common room I flew my way to my room to leave my bags there. When I reached my room I left the bags on my bed and decided to put them away later. Now for more serious matters, should I tell Speedy of my feelings and hope he understands that I want nothing more than a friendship or should I tell Robin that Speedy and I kissed. Or, shall I wait until I see one of them and do the choice that involves them. Yes, that seems most adequate at the moment. I must go and think of what I must say and prepare myself for what may happen. The only place that helps me think is the roof. I walked out of my room and started venturing to it. My only sanctuary is the roof and has always been my place to think ever since the day when my sister came and the next day Robin told me that no one could replace me. That and another reason is why I absolutely adore the roof. Every day I would be able to witness the sunrise and sunset of Jump City. Tamaran does not have this kind of beauty since the sky would mostly be a pink-purple color but Earth is different. The sky would be filled with multiple colors and with the ocean reflecting the colors in the skies, it is just beautiful. It makes me wish to cry in the face of its beauty.

At last I reached the doors that led to my place of thinking and opened the doors. I walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with my legs pulled up closer to me and my chin resting on them. The sight before me was absolutely breath-taking as I saw the colors blue, pink, and orange dance across the sky. The golden sun in the middle completed the sunset before me and its yellow color mixed in with the rest. The Pacific Ocean shared the sky's landscape so they both shared half of the scenery. With the water's waves moving to and fro the tower, I was able to see the reflection of the sky on the waters. I do not know how much time passed with me gazing the backdrop but it was most peaceful.

All of the sudden I could scarcely make out the sound of a door opening and closing. Did I hear footsteps coming closer to me? I believe so and a part of me hopes that it is a certain masked hero.

"Hey Star. What are you doing up here?" I chose not to turn my head but to only listen to what he said. His voice sounded most familiar yet different in a way. Therefore, I did not see the face of the Titan I was speaking with.

"Hello friend. I am merely thinking."

"About what? Should I be concerned?" As I turned my head to the right to meet his mask what I saw surprised me. I saw his blue eyes and they looked beautiful. They looked as two pools of blue that I could swim in forever but what made me upset was one of his eyes that had a purplish color around his eye that ruined my happiness. My eyes also looked their way over his face looking for other flaws that suddenly decided to ruin his beautiful features he once had before I left the Tower earlier today. My eyes grew bigger as I saw a small cast around his nose and it was then I realized that someone purposefully did this. The reason was unknown at the moment but I knew I would not enjoy the results that were to come.

I was speechless at first, unable to meet his sapphire eyes, feeling as though I were not worthy enough in his presence. Koriand'r, you have feelings for another! You must not feel that way about your friend! I finally thought of something to say and I would get the answer. "Friend, what has happened to you?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say that someone else and I had a little disagreement. Now what's got you down?"

Who would wish to damage Speedy to the point where he has the broken nose and X'hal knows what else? He would not hurt the fly, well perhaps he would but he is most nice to me. At the moment, I must figure out who has done this to him and why.

"No Speedy, you must tell me who has done this to you." I gave him a look of mine that I heard from friend Beastboy that no one could resist. I only hope that this is true. "Please, tell me."

His eyes told me that he was debating with himself on the inside whether to tell me or what to tell me. At last he said the name of someone that I believed to be the last person to do this.

"Robin. Robin is the one who did this." I was unsure if I saw a hint of satisfaction in his eyes but that did not concern me at the moment. All I felt was confusion and righteous fury. My powers are based on my emotions and I did not wish for Speedy to see me angry. But I must be sure that this was Robin's doing before I do anything drastic.

"Speedy, are you positive Robin did this to you? Robin, our leader? Did you not mistake him for someone else?"

"Well considering the fact that I was there when it happened and I was talking to him. Then yeah, it was him."

I cannot believe him! Why he hurt another friend, I do not know. But what I do know is that I will make him tell me why, whether he does it voluntarily or whether I must force it from him. As I got up from my position that I was in, I heard Speedy call out my name in a manner of questioning. I turned around and left the roof with one thing in mind, find Robin.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Who knows how long I was in the gym again but I didn't care. As long as I wasn't in trouble or knowing that I was going to _cause_ it, then I was fine. I punched and kicked the punching bag letting out a few grunts throughout the way and I couldn't have felt better. What helped me get out my anger was imagining Speedy as the bag and seeing him looking worse and worse. Now I would never be the one to hurt someone on my team, but sometimes I just have to let out my anger out on them in my imagination. Some people scream in their pillow, which I think is pointless and doesn't help, but I let out my anger in physical activity. I think that if you let out your anger by working out, then you can get a good work out and you just feel better. I don't know how to explain it but it just feels…amazing.

But my thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone call my name. I turned around with few drops of sweat running down my face, and saw the beautiful goddess before me looking upset. No not upset, angry. Uh-oh, what did I do?

"Starfire? Do you need something?" I walked over to the benches to grab a bottle of water and a small towel to swipe away the sweat. I always keep water and towels ready to go whenever I need them since I never know when I'll come to the gym and work out.

"Is it true?" Her eyes seemed hurt and confused but I had no idea what to say back. I don't even know what I did or what she's talking about!

"Is what true?" I took a swig of the cool water, put it back down, and looked back at her casually. And by the look in her eyes, I probably did it too casually.

She then crossed her arms and if looks could kill then you'd be at my funeral at the end of the day. "How can you stand there and act as though nothing has happened? Must I do the refreshing of your memory?"

I know I shouldn't have said this but I had no idea what else to say. "Please."

"I believe you damaged Speedy when the other Titans and I were at the mall of shopping. Do you remember or must you have the evidence?"

Shit. She found Speedy and I guess he told her. I knew this was going to happen but I thought I would be prepared when it did. "Uh… What did he tell you?"

"Does it matter? All that is important is that you have damaged him!"

"Well it does matter because I don't know if he lied to you or not! You don't know him like I do Starfire."

"He would not ever lie to me and are you saying that you know him, every detail of him? Because I believe you do not."

"I don't need to know his entire past to know that he's a womanizer and will do just about anything to get into other girl's pants! And let me tell you Star, he wants you and will do just about anything for you to sleep with him! Why can't you see that?"

Starfire closed her eyes tightly to the point where small creases formed around the end of her eyes. She then pinched the bridge of her nose and seemed pretty frustrated. Well that two makes two of us.

"Oh X'hal Robin." She whispered and then returned to a new position. She stood tall and put her hands on her hips meanwhile leaning on one side. "That is not true! He would never do that to any girl and he would most certainly never do that to me! Why can you not see that?" I was surprised by the fact that she yelled at me. Starfire never yells, and if she did then she never yelled at me.

"You know what, whatever. I don't care whether you believe me or not but I am telling you the truth. Hell Star! He even told me his intentions with you and I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I do not need protection Robin. On my planet I am also a fierce warrior which means that I can defend myself. And if I wanted protection, then I certainly do not want it from you! Speedy is not hurting me Robin, you are." At this point I could see that her eyes were watery which showed that she was trying to not cry.

"How-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Starfire held up her hand in front of me and said, "Please Robin, let me finish."

I nodded in agreement and prepared myself for the worst. What if this was the end of our friendship? I really hope Speedy wasn't right.

"Before I start, please answer me this. Did you or did you not, harm Speedy in any way today?"

I couldn't lie to her, not at this point. The floor suddenly interested me as I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes and tell her that I did hurt the asshole. "Yes, I did." I brought my eyes up to her level quickly in order to explain. "But I can explain!"

"Robin… why? What brought you to hurt him in such a manner?" My princess never looked so hurt and I can't believe I was the cause of it all.

"It's complicated." I whispered. How can I tell the girl of my dreams that this is all about her? This couldn't be the way that I would tell her about my feelings. It just couldn't.

"No Robin, it is not. If you do not wish to tell me then the okay. All that matters is that you hurt him and I do not know what to do at this point. You damaged a friend of mine Robin; you left him with the broken nose and the eye of the color black. Although I do not understand why they say it is the color black when in reality it is the color purple, what I do understand is that you hurt a teammate. Whether you like him or not, you did not need to go and damage him. If this is what you do to a teammate that you do not see every day," Starfire shook her head and I could manage to see a single tear fall from her angelic face, "then I do not wish to know what you would do to someone like me. You are my best friend and what if one day you get upset with me? What will you do Robin?"

How can she say that? I would never hurt her like that! And if I did then I would never forgive myself. "Starfire, I would never hurt you like how I hurt Speedy." When I took a few steps toward her it only seemed to make matters worse because she took the same amount of steps back.

"I am sorry Robin, but I do not wish to take that chance." And with that she left the room crying, leaving behind the memories that just happened. My legs failed me and dropped to my knees staring at the floor. What just happened between us? Did I just lose the one person I care for the most?

* * *

**I'm not very sure how this chapter turned out but I hope you guys liked it! (Pardon me if there's any grammar mistakes) I made this chapter longer than the others because I felt bad for my absence but you must remember that I have a lot of things in my life at the moment! (Who doesn't?) But I have homework, parents, a YouTube account, friends, and after school activities! There's only so much stress I can handle but somehow I manage! I also need some time to make these chapters since I'm not naturally born with good writing skills and I try to make the chapters at least 1,000 words long. *mumbles* Stop with the excuses Natalie. *goes back to normal tone* Please follow, fav, review and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	7. Chapter 7- Let The Nightmare Begin

**Chapter 7**

**Let The Nightmare Begin**

_"Starfire, I would never hurt you like how I hurt Speedy."_

_"I am sorry Robin, but I do not wish to take that chance." And with that she left the room crying… Did I just lose the one person I care for the most?_

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

As I left the room where I was previously in, the one thing I could not believe was what has just occurred. How could I tell him that I did not want to take that chance? I understand that he can be (oh X'hal I cannot believe I am saying this) a little scary when he is angry but I know that he would never hurt me. Although when he was Slade's apprentice, he did blast me with the laser that menace gave him. But that was not his fault; Robin was forced to damage our friends although there was another occurrence that happened because of Slade. When Robin was the only one seeing Slade, I remember clearly of the time when he hurt me.

**Flashback**

_"Starfire, stop him!" Robin pointed towards me where I suspected Slade would be. As I was in my battle stance ready for a battle, I looked to my left and right but I could not see Slade. _

_I saw Robin run next to me looking very angry and stared into the woods. Multiple flashes of lightning brightened the area as I saw Robin hyperventilating in an angry fashion. When a clap of thunder danced across the sky that brought my attention to it but it was quickly drawn back to Robin when he grabbed my upper arm tightly._

_"What happened?!" I looked down to where his fingers were digging in my arm. What could I have done that was wrong? Did I deserve to be punished this way?_

_"Robin, you are…hurting me." I looked back up at Robin to see a terrifying face that I've never witnessed before. His teeth were clenched tightly, his brows were furrowed, and although I could not see his eyes, I knew that they showed righteous fury in them. He once again pointed his finger at me and his fist was clasped most strongly._

_"Slade ran right by you. How could you let him get away?" Robin yelled very loudly and threw his arm back in a fist. It looked as though he was prepared to hit something, perhaps me._

_"But Robin," Tears were coming to my eyes and I felt them at the brim, but I knew that I could not cry in front of him. I fought them back and hoped that he would try to understand. "there was no one there."_

**End of Flashback**

Robin hurt me because he believed he saw Slade, and he injured Speedy merely for the reason of his anger. I do not know what to do at this point but perhaps doing the cutting of Robin out of my life was too drastic. However, I do not know what shall take place if he becomes angry once again. Will another Titan get damaged? X'hal forbid it and I will make sure it does not happen as well. Forgive me Robin for what I have said to you, but now that I have done the thinking, I believe distancing myself from you may be the best choice.

* * *

**Speedy's POV**

After Starfire left me on the roof I could tell that she was not a happy camper which brings me one step closer to getting into bed with her. I love the fact that she's so naïve and will believe just about anything someone tells her. I did tell the truth when I said that Robin gave my all these injuries but it all depends on how you act to make someone on your side. I became my charming self towards her and became the asshole towards Robin. With everybody else, I'm pretty sure they're too into the others company. I honestly think that they should all get a room and just hook up already. I don't see them too much now but at least I don't have to hear Aqualad's complaints about eating fish, Bumblebee's bossiness, and Mas and Menos's Spanish for a while. It's pretty peaceful around here and if I could then I would stay here forever.

After what felt like half a minute, I decided to go down to where Starfire may be. If she's going to fight with Robin then I might as well watch. I caused this so I deserve the right to see what's about to go down. I'll admit that Robin hitting me wasn't originally part of the plan but I did want Starfire to like me better. Either way, the plan's going to work and I'll get what I want.

Finding Starfire and Robin wasn't that hard but it did take a little bit of time. I tried hearing anyone's footsteps hoping that it was theirs but when that didn't work, I tried hearing any yelling of any kind. That helped because when I turned a corner, I could see Starfire standing at the entrance of the doorway to the training room. I couldn't let her see me so I quickly dove behind the corner and luckily could hear what they were saying. It started out quiet but later turned into a yelling party.

Considering the fact that I was closer to Star, I could hear her better than Robin. His voice was low but I could make out what he was saying. It looks like I missed out on part of the conversation but I knew that it was just getting started.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"How can you stand there and act as though nothing has happened? Must I do the refreshing of your memory?"

"Please."

"I believe you damaged Speedy when the other Titans and I were at the mall of shopping. Do you remember or do you wish to see the evidence?" When she said evidence, I was guessing that she meant me.

"Uh… What did he tell you?"

"Does it matter? All that is important is that you have damaged him!"

"Well it does matter because I don't know if he's lied to you or not! You don't know him like I do Starfire."

"He would not ever lie to me and are you saying that you know him, every detail of him? Because I believe you do not."

"I don't need to know his entire past to know that he's a womanizer and will do just about anything to get into other girl's pants! And let me tell you Star, he wants you and will do just about anything for you to sleep with him! Why can't you see that?"

I couldn't exactly see or hear what Starfire did but she did look frustrated and I think I heard her mention something about a xall?

"That is not true! He would never do that to any girl and he would most certainly never do that to me! Why can you not see that?" Whoa, did Starfire just yell? At someone else? I didn't know the girl had it in her.

"You know what, whatever. I don't care whether you believe me or not but I am telling you the truth. Hell Star! He even told me his intentions with you and I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I do not need protection Robin. On my planet I am also a fierce warrior which means that I can defend myself. And if I wanted protection, then I certainly do not want it from you! Speedy is not hurting me Robin, you are."

"How-"

"Please Robin, let me finish."

"Before I start, please answer me this. Did you or did you not, harm Speedy in any way today?"

"Yes, I did… But I can explain!"

"Robin… why? What brought you to hurt him in such a manner?"

I couldn't hear the last part since he may have whispered something and I didn't like how I couldn't hear what they were saying. I got most of it but their conversation was starting to get quiet.

"No Robin, it is not. If you do not wish to tell me then the okay. All that matters is that you hurt him and I do not know what to do at this point. You damaged a friend of mine Robin; you left him with the broken nose and the eye of the color black. Although I do not understand why they say it is the color black when in reality it is the color purple, what I do understand is that you hurt a teammate. Whether you like him or not, you did not need to go and damage him. If this is what you do to a teammate that you do not see every day, then I do not wish to know what you would do to someone like me. You are my best friend and what if one day you get upset with me? What will you do Robin?"

"Starfire, I would never hurt you like how I hurt Speedy."

I have no idea what Robin did but I know Starfire didn't like it since she took a few steps back. Ouch, that's gotta hurt Robin.

"I am sorry Robin, but I do not wish to take that chance." She left him there crying and going the opposite way (thank goodness). I don't like that he made her cry but as long as they drift apart, then I'm fine.

Sucks for you Robin. It was you're decision to hurt me and look what's happened. You just lost your best friend and there's nothing you can do to get her back. But that just makes my job easier doesn't it?

* * *

**Robin's POV**

AHH! I can't believe I may have just screwed up my relationship- I mean friendship. I can't believe I just screwed my friendship with Starfire! My stupid anger got in the way and I just had to go beat up Speedy!

I stayed there, on the floor, where she left me. Starfire is the one person I care about more than life itself. Well I can't stay moping around forever… but that doesn't mean that I can't right now. If I'm going to be sad, then I'm going to have to do it in private. I slowly got up from my knees and started walking towards my room.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally made it. It was hard but I focused on getting there instead of on a certain red-head. I punched in the code and once the door opened, I went over to my bed without even closing the door. It was no use, the one important person I care for the most thinks that I could hurt her when everybody knows that I wouldn't so why would she think that?! I haven't ever hurt her, I might have hurt her emotionally, and I never would. Was there maybe a time when I did injure Starfire without even knowing it? Yes, there were times when Slade was involved and I didn't have control over my actions but I never took it out on anyone.

As I sat on my bed with my head in my hands, I couldn't stop thinking if there was a moment when I lost it and hurt someone else besides a villain. I admit, if a bad guy got to me or I was thinking of something else and taking it out on them, then I would ruthlessly hurt them. I don't like saying this but I could have anger issues, I mean I was so jealous when Speedy started talking about Starfire _in that way_ and I never got jealous over anyone or anything before. But Starfire's a different story, I have never felt love before even though I had one girlfriend (that's a different story) but she changed that. I have never gotten jealous before but she changed that. I have never told anyone how I feel and I've always let people out but she changed that. When I was back in Gotham I was a playboy and a part of me thought that I would come here, be a hero, and continue down that road, but she changed that. I hate how Starfire doesn't even know how important she is to me and now she's probably with Speedy and he's comforting her! I hate my life right now, I really do.

I just need to relax and sleep. Yeah, that sounds really good right now. I didn't even bother removing my outfit to sleep so I just went under the covers and tried to dream a good dream. But my subconscious decided otherwise. Let the nightmare begin.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have no idea when my last update was but here is this chapter! I wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day even though I'm two days late on saying that on this story. I made another story about Valentine's Day about Beastboy and Raven so if you're a fan on them then you could read my other one shot. But I'm not here to promote my other story except to say please review, fav, follow and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything! P.S. pardon me if on some parts it seems choppy, I don't proof-read them anymore since the chapters are somewhat long and I have to do other things. Oh and another thing, I know I should've put Speedy's POV before Starfire's but to me, it just made more sense. Don't ask why because I forgot the reason.**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	8. Chapter 8- All Happened In One Day

**Chapter 8**

**All Happened In One Day**

_I hate how Starfire doesn't even know how important she is to me and now she's probably with Speedy and he's comforting her... I just need to relax and sleep… I just went under the covers and tried to dream a good dream. But my subconscious decided otherwise. Let the nightmare begin._

* * *

**Robin's Dream**

**Robin's POV**

_Where am I? I'm surrounded by darkness, everything is black. I start walking but I'm making no progress. I hear someone familiar but I hate their voice. There's another voice and it's beautiful… there goes another… and another… and another…and another… and another… I try to speak but I go mute. All of a sudden I'm surrounded by brightness. Everything is white with no other color and I hate it. I need to know where I am, who's with me, and will I stay here forever?_

_"You guys look really cute together." That voice sounds like someone's I know but it ends with an echo._

_"Thanks and I know. We're practically made for each other." That is the one voice of them all that I hate the most. _

_"No need to be so big-headed man, we're supporting you." There goes a booming voice that I recognize._

_"I really couldn't care less but I guess I'm happy for you two." A monotone voice echoes around me but I can't see who's speaking._

_"Yeah dudes, I want to say that I expected you with someone else but now that I see you two together, I think you're perfect as a couple." Why do they sound familiar and who are they? _

_"Well considering the fact that he never stopped talking about you even though you didn't meet face to face, he saw your picture and apparently knew that he loved you." Whoever said that, I don't believe him._

_"Thank you friends, I appreciate your words very much!" Wait, I know that voice. It's like a harmony whenever she speaks but whatever is happening doesn't seem right_

_ Suddenly, I can see something in the distance. I run towards it and it's getting closer. This looks familiar and I love that I know this place. I've been here plenty of times and it all comes back to me. I can see every one of my friends there but as soon as I can see everything clearly I stop at the terrifying scene before me. There I see the beautiful teenage girl but she is wrapped around the arms of the beast in human form. What are their names again?... Starfire and Speedy. That sounds right but not together, I have a feeling that that should be me, not him. I can slowly see her genuine smile starting to grow bigger and bigger as the people that are around the two are giving them compliments. She truly looks happy but I'm not._

_"Yeah guys, thanks. We appreciate your support unlike Robin's. He can be such a jerk but if he didn't do what he did then Starfire and I wouldn't be together right now." His grim smile ticks me off the most as I know his true intentions._

_"Yes, I once again thank you and am most ecstatic that Robin is no longer here to say mean things about our relationship." What does she mean by 'Robin is no longer here', did I leave them? Did I die? Am I dead right now?_

_After she says that, everyone that is there turns to my direction where I see them and Starfire says something that I never thought she would say._

_"Did you hear that _friend _Robin?" The way she said 'friend' was scary. It was almost as though she said it with venom in her voice like she didn't mean it. She said it like I wasn't really her friend._

_"Yeah dude, we don't need you hear and we never did."_

_"Everyone who doesn't know me says that I should just disappear but this time I'm saying it to you. You don't belong on the Teen Titans so just disappear."_

_"Man you made yourself leader without our permissions. We didn't even have a vote."_

_"Listen Robin, what we're trying to say is that you should go out of our sight. The sooner the better." How could they say this? It hurt enough when Starfire spoke in a way that scared me but now everyone else is telling me to leave._

_"Yes Robin, we no longer need your company. We are the better off without you." At this point Starfire was standing up with the others right beside her, almost defending her._

_Without warning I'm whisked away and I feel like someone is grabbing the back of my uniform and pulling me back into nothingness. The picture before seems to get farther away until I can see a small dot which showed how far away I was from it. The background becomes darker and darker until everything was obscure again. Whatever was pulling me stopped and I felt free but terrified. Looking around I saw nothing but something was below me… what is that? I have no idea how to get down there but I have to know what's there._

_I'm falling and I'm growing closer to the mysterious figure below me. It all becomes clearer as I see the once mysterious figure isn't a mystery anymore. It appears to be a boy, a teenager to be exact. He's sleeping but something tells me that it isn't a peaceful sleep. He's tossing and turning and is starting to sweat a little. He was on his side but turned one more time and his face was turned towards me, I know this guy! He's me, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans._

_I can then feel myself slowly floating towards him and I realize that I'm going to his head. When my feet land on his forehead, everything goes black._

* * *

**Out of Robin's Dream**

My eyes quickly fly up and I sit up straight. That was a really weird dream… did it mean something? Is my subconscious trying to tell me what's going to happen or is that how everyone feels? As I ponder this I look over at the clock next to my bedside and it reads 1:26 am. Man I had a pretty rough day yesterday. I lay back down flat on my bed thinking about what happened so far. First Titans East come for a visit and Speedy tells me his true intentions. Then he and Starfire kiss but because of my jealousy I beat him up when no one else is around. Last but not least, Starfire confronts me about Speedy's beating and I guess decides that I'm no longer her best friend. And believe it or not, this all happened in one day.

* * *

**Yes, I know, short chapter but I wanted to put in Robin's dream and with the other things I had in mind I thought would be better for another chapter. Please review, fav, follow and all that other good stuff. I don't own anything!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	9. Chapter 9- Steal Your Heart

**Chapter 9**

** Steal Your Heart**

_"Listen Robin, what we're trying to say is that you should go out of our sight. The sooner the better." _

_"Yes Robin, we no longer need your company. We are the better off without you."_

_"We appreciate your support unlike Robin's. He can be such a jerk but if he didn't do what he did then Starfire and I wouldn't be together right now." _

_"Yes, I once again thank you and am most ecstatic that Robin is no longer here to say mean things about our relationship." _

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

Despite what happened the night before I still slept most comfortably and decided to wake up the half hour early before I see the sunrise. Within the half hour I took a shower, dried and did the brushing of my hair and teeth, and put on my clothes from Tamaran. Once the first part of my morning routine was completed, I silently left my room to not wake the others- mainly Robin and Speedy- and walked to the roof.

I arrived to my sanctuary and did my best to not let the door behind me make the squeaking noise. I then felt a sudden urge of happiness and instead of walking, I flew to the edge and for some unknown reason looked down below me. I could see the rough landscape filled with rocks and the lush green grass. A little bit further down the island the waves slightly crashed onto the rocks and at most times it was steady water. I cocked her head to the side as she thought about what it would be like to not be able to fly… No! How could I think of this? Why would I think this? I am unsure why I thought this and I quickly back a few feet away from the edge. Sitting down I started to wonder if saying what I said to Robin was a wise idea. Should I have hurt him and myself so? We are –or rather, **were**- the best friends and if he does not feel the same pain I feel, then perhaps it was best to end our friendship. Or am I doing the exaggeration? Perhaps so but then again, I do not like the fact that he hurt one of my friends. If someone **ever** hurt a friend of mine then I would defend them and make sure the other person knew what they did wrong.

The sun soon came up and I was never happier to see the brightness starting to fill up the entire city and myself. After I received my powers- in a terrible way- I realized that I need solar energy to sustain my powers. It is somewhat complicated to explain but either way, it felt good. Everything felt as though nothing bad has happened-which I wish was true-and it was merely another day at the Titans Tower. If only it **was **the ordinary day for me but it is not. I must admit I am saying this, the too soon when the day hasn't begun yet but after what occurred yesterday, it could be another day that is long. However, if it shall turn out that way then at least I may prepare by being content at this moment when the sky is the brightest and when it is most calm.

"Hey. Why are you up so early?" I whipped my head to the direction of the voice and saw Speedy starting to sit down next to me. How did he come up here without me hearing him? My people are descendants from felines and they have excellent hearing so if I could not hear him then he must have been very silent. That or I was diverted and focused on the occurrences of yesterday with the scenery.

"Why are _you _awake at such an hour?" I raised my eyebrow to be the cocky and I was also the slightly confused.

"Well I was sleeping but I heard something outside my door and go to the roof. I thought it was an intruder so I followed the shadow and here I am. But I guess you're not an intruder right?" It was then that I realized Speedy was in his uniform with his bow and arrows beside him.

"Oh I am the sorry. I did not mean to worry you."

"Don't sweat it Starfire." A flirtatious smile crept upon his face and as I was going to return the gesture, I remembered what happened between us yesterday. If I gave him a smile would he take it the wrong way and believe that I have the feelings for him? Or would he be the confused by the fact that we kissed and in response I ran away from him but now I act as though nothing has happened.

I continued staring at Speedy until I finally decided to pay attention to see that Speedy was looking the confused and speaking. I mentally shook my head embarrassed by my lack of attention at the moment. "I am sorry? Could you please repeat what you have just said?"

"Sure. Well I was asking why you were looking at me like that. I mean, you were staring and it kinda freaked me out a little." Since he was wearing his mask, it was somewhat easier to speak to him but on the other hand I feel vulnerable because he could easily read my eyes and see what I am trying to say. That means that saying what I am thinking may be less challenging.

"Truthfully, I was thinking of something that occurred to us… yesterday. Do you remember?" At this point my eyes were fixed on my fingers which were twiddling on my lap. I could not dare to look into his eyes- or rather mask- since he could see what I am feeling and I cannot. Oh how I sometimes loathe masks!

"The kiss? How could I forget? It was one of the single best kisses I've ever had in my life." I could feel his gaze focused on me and although I haven't spent much time with him, I knew he threw me another one of his grins.

"Yes, well regardless of the kiss we shared… I believe we should perhaps forget it happened." I could not bare to meet my gaze with Speedy's so I continued staring at my fingers. Would he take it the hard or would he not care at all? How I wish I could sometimes earn the power of reading someone's mind.

It may have been a moment or two before I lifted my eyes to his level and saw that his expression looked…pained. Although I was not able to see his eyes, I had the feeling that he was distraught about what I had said. "Can I ask why?" At last, he spoke.

"Well I am unsure how to explain this…"

"Yes you do. Can you please just tell me?" Speedy sounded a little impatient and I did not understand why.

"I believe that if we do not address what happened prior to yesterday then there may the awkwardness between us and I do not wish for that to happen. I like very much and I wish for you to like me as well." I told him the truth when I said that. I truly did like Speedy as a friend and I did not wish for him to stop liking me. (A/N: I hope that made sense and tell me if you need any clarification on what she said.)

"Really?" Speedy seemed happy which a small part of me did not understand why. I truly believe he had a small amount of feelings for me and he would be disappointed when I told him about forgetting the kiss. "Well I like you too so what are we going to do about this?" At this moment another smirk appeared on his face but for an unknown reason I did not enjoy. It seemed as though he had a hidden reason that I could not uncover.

"I am sorry but I do not think I understand what you are saying." My eyebrows furrowed to show my confusion.

"Well if we both like each other as more than a friend, then we should probably do something about this. Maybe going out would be a solution." My eyes widened at what he was informing me. Did he think I was saying as a relationship than a friendship?

"Oh no Speedy. I believe you misunderstood me when I said that we both liked each other. I meant as a friendship, as in we both like each other as friends. I am so sorry for the misunderstanding." Oh Koriand'r, that seemed most rude and I cannot believe I said that.

His reaction to what I told him was distraught but the confident side of him returned. "I can't say I liked hearing that but I have an offer. How about we go out for a week and if I don't make an amazing boyfriend then we can stay friends. All I'm asking for is a chance." Suddenly a small look of pleading came across his features and he removed his mask that revealed his eyes.

"Speedy I-" I felt his index finger against my lips as a sign for me to stop talking.

"Please. One week. That's all I'm asking for and if you ask me, it's a small price to pay." There goes his cockiness once again. It does not seem like a bad idea and I do not know of any known consequences. What do I have to lose?

"All right Speedy. I agree with your deal to go out with you for a week. When shall we start?" I formed a smile and I believe I felt excited to know we were going to date. Even if it was for a week.

"How about now?" Speedy got up and held out his hand towards me, an invitation for me to join him. I gladly accepted it and now stood face to face with him. He then cleared his throat and said, "Will you, Starfire, go out with me?" At this point he was holding my hands and my fingers were intertwined with his. After asking me that question I could feel the flies of butter in my stomach and I was nervous for an unknown reason.

"Yes, I will." Speedy then picked me up, held me close to him, and spun me around. I felt most happy and threw my head back laughing. This felt a little weird as though I should not be going out with him but I did not listen to my heart and continued laughing.

A few spins later and Speedy landed my feet back on the ground. The smile continued staying on my face and I saw Speedy grinning as well. "Wanna go on our first date?" One of his eyebrows were raised and his eyes showed me his confidence.

"Right now?" It is still early in the morning and I do not believe any of our other friends were awake at this hour.

"Well I was talking about going later today but if you want we can hang out here for a while." I then felt the embarrassment at the thought of a date at this early of an hour. For once could I not misinterpret what someone said to me?

"That would be most glorious Speedy however you do not need to do that. You may return to your bed and continue your slumber if you wish." I gave him a smile of mine that Beastboy once said no one could resist. I am not entirely sure what that meant but I assumed it was a good thing.

"And that sounds like a good idea but I would rather stay up here with you. Is that cool?" Speedy redirected the same smile I gave him and I was the one who could not resist.

"Y-Yes. That sounds like the good idea." Why did I stutter with my answer? Did he have some sort of power over me that caused me to be this way? No, I am being silly.

"Great." He then placed both of his hands on my waist and as he sat down, I felt a small tug at my sides going downwards. I had no choice but to follow his lead so I then sat with him.

We were silent for what felt like a few minutes when I started to relax. For the reason of why I was tense, I do not know, but what I do know is that if we are going out then the right thing to do was to act like it. I brought my body closer to his until I could feel our arms touching so I laid my head on his shoulder. As soon as I did that, I could feel a presence behind me and I was the curious but when I started to change my position to turn around, Speedy's arm wrapped itself around me which forced me to become closer to him. I did not object but the presence left quickly as soon as it came and I should have felt better but I felt worse. I mentally shrugged my shoulders and returned to what I was previously doing, staying in Speedy's arms and enjoying the sunrise.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't sleep the entire night since I couldn't stop thinking about what happened between Starfire and me yesterday. I can only hope so much that she thinks that she forgets what happened or acts like nothing happened. But hoping that something will happen can only help you so much. I looked over at the clock next to my bed and saw how early it was. Maybe I should try sleeping for one more hour…

Just as I was about to close my eyes, the sound of a door opening and closing caught my attention. My eyes bulged out of my sockets that were behind my mask as I listened for more clues on what made that sound. I could hear footsteps passing my room and I quickly but quietly sat in an upright position. A minute or two passed when I heard the noise of the door opening and closing again. Who's up this early? I know Starfire gets up before anyone else does to see the sunrise but this is early, even for her.

I rose up from my bed and checked to see if all of my weapons were in check. When that was over I opened my door that made a loud swishing noise. I have to remember to tell Cyborg to sound proof that door or at least make it quieter. As I exited my room, the door once again closed and I silently cursed that thing. How can I be discreet if objects around me refuse to obey?!

I shook my head and continued walking bit by bit in the direction the noise went. The only way that went in that direction was the roof. When I finally made it to the door that led to the roof, I pushed the in a specific way so that it wouldn't squeak when it opened. I peered around the corner and saw the sunrise, it was beautiful but that wasn't my objective right now. Looking around I saw two figures sitting down close to the edge. The light from the sun outlined the two people's silhouettes and I saw fiery red hair and orange-red hair.

It was then that I realized that the fiery red hair belonged to Starfire and the orange-red hair belonged to Speedy. I could see that her head was on his shoulder and after a few seconds, his arm wrapped around her. I couldn't stand watching what else was going to happen in front of my eyes so I silently left and raced back to my room.

When the door to my room closed behind me I went to my bed and lied face down on my pillow. How can the one person I love the most fall for the one person I can't stand?! Tears started to flow from my face but I didn't make a sound. The last thing I want right now is for someone to know that I, the Boy Wonder and fearless leader of the Teen Titans, cried. Part of me wished that I listened to Batman when he lectured me about not falling in love, especially with a team member. But another part of me didn't regret that I did fall in love with Starfire. If I was still with Batgirl then I might have been miserable. Babs was a great girl, don't get me wrong, but I wouldn't have been happy being her boyfriend. I think I was meant to only be friends with her and maybe be more with Starfire.

Funny how I was going to tell her about my feelings today but that obviously didn't work out since she's going out with Speedy now. I don't need them telling everyone about their stupid new-found relationship since I could tell that from what happened just a few minutes ago that they're going out. The way he held her and how she let him, that's enough information for me. I just wish that that was me and her going out, enjoying the sunrise and sunset, and everything else couples do. The tears continued falling from my face and I couldn't control them.

If I could, I would march back up to the roof, pull Starfire away from Speedy, and tell her how I feel but I can't. No matter how much I hate the fact that they're going out, I can't spoil their happiness. No matter how much I want to…I can't split them up. I don't want to be the reason why they broke up but I don't want them to be together. Who knows, maybe they'll break up on their own. That would be a great day. I smiled but then frowned again at the realization that I want there to be unhappiness between the two. Robin, you can be such a jerk sometimes… I just feel like I have to tell her about my feelings for her _soon_. It was a gut feeling and when I have one my gut feelings, then that means that I _have _to listen to it. Maybe I should tell her I love her.

The tears finally ceased to come and a sudden burst of confidence exploded within my body. That's right, I'm going to tell Starfire I love her! I sat up on my bed with a huge grin spread on my face. After years of admiring her and being a friend to her, I finally have the courage to do this. Now all I have to do is wait until the perfect moment to tell her and I'll see what happens from there. Hope you're not in love with him Starfire because I am going to steal your heart.

* * *

**Well well well… another chapter done and I feel a little torn inside. I don't like writing parts that aren't robstar but I have to do this because otherwise there wouldn't a story to tell. I finally had time to finish this one and I am SO happy it's done. Please review, fav, follow, and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything! (Meaning I don't own Teen Titans but you already got that. I wish I did though.)**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	10. Chapter 10-Was This A Mistake?

**Chapter 10**

**Was This A Mistake?**

_… Aqualad told me to look for her myself, maybe since they know that I like her and don't want to get out of their conversations with "the girl of their dreams". Unfortunately for Beastboy, he's letting Aqualad talk with Raven and won't do anything about it. If it were me, I wouldn't let Speedy be with Starfire…_

* * *

**Beastboy's POV**

After yesterday with the arrival of the Titans East, Aqualad and Raven have been practically inseparable and I hate that. Raven is supposed to be with me, not the guy in the leotard! I mean seriously, what does he have that I don't? He's a L.A.B and I'm a F.A.N.G. I continued laying on my bed thinking about Aqualad's traits which weren't that many if you ask me. The L in L.A.B stands for his leotard, A stands for the fact that he's an Atlantian, and finally B is for the place where he is most of his time-I'm guessing. Blue as in the ocean blue, and his uniform is blue so that's just a bonus. Okay, the Atlantian thing may be a plus for him but that means that he must be pruny all the time! I, the other hand, am a F.A.N.G where F is funny, A means awesome, N is nice, and G is green. Oh, I just thought of another thing! E can stand for ears! Since all the ladies love the ears.

I got up and smiled to myself meanwhile looking for a cleanish uniform and my gloves which protected my hands. Come on, where are you guys?! To anyone else, my room looks like a hurricane came across here and blew my things everywhere. To me, everything has its own system and rightful place in here. They just don't understand me and never will. No one and I mean **no one** knows about my past and I'm not ready to let those skeletons out of my closet just yet. I know we all have our secrets and I don't know about anyone else but mine might be the worst one of them all. Of course, that is if anyone else has a bad past-doubt it and they're lucky.

I give up! Looking for those gloves is wasting my time and I don't need this! I think I'll let everyone see how my hands look like today. Just as I was about to open the door to lead me to my tofu breakfast, I thought of something important. What if Raven doesn't like hands? Would she be more repelled by the fact that they're green too? Only one way to find out. On that note, I hesitated before opening my door and walking out with the least amount of confidence any person could have.

Halfway down the hall I changed my mind. Raven doesn't have to see me today- not like she ever does- and I skip breakfast. They lie when they say that it's the most important meal of the day, it's actually dessert. It gives you a little boost for the end of the day for whatever you want to do. So it's decided, no going out today until I find my gloves. I turned around and started walking back to my room when I heard a monotone voice speak behind me.

"Why are you running?" According to Raven, I was running which obviously made it suspicious. Since my room is the same hall as Raven's-but further down the hall with two spare rooms where Aqualad and Mas and Menos are staying-it made sense that she heard me. I'm not the quietest being on earth.

"Don't worry about it." I hid my hands behind my back so nonchalantly that there was no way she could have noticed. Nonchalant… hmm. Didn't know I knew it or what it means but I'll just add that to my dictionary.

One of Raven's eyebrows raised itself and that's when I knew I was in trouble. She didn't buy it and when her mouth opened to say something, Aqualad came into the picture.

"Morning Raven. Beastboy." I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt when I saw Raven hide a blush but in a way, I was thankful he came technically to my rescue.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Why did Raven say good morning to _him_!? I was here before he was and she didn't even say hi or something to me! Forget it, it's time to meddle.

"I slept great Rae! Thanks for asking! How are you Aqualad? Let me talk to you for a second." After saying that, I placed my hands on his back and practically pushed him the rest of the way to my room. When we got there I turned around and saw that Raven was still standing there looking…sad? No, she can't be sad _he _left! I hated myself for being selfish and taking away the light smile from her face but I just couldn't let them be together. I turned back to Aqualad, entered the code, pushed him in while stealing a quick glance at Raven, and entered myself meanwhile closing the door behind me.

"What's up?" How could he just stand there all calmly and act like nothing's wrong? Nonstop yesterday he talked to Raven and even flirted with her!? He must know about my feelings for Raven. Time to find out if he'll stop what he's doing or not.

"We need to talk." I said with all seriousness in my voice.

Putting his right hand over his heart to make it seem dramatic he said, "Are you breaking up with me?" I couldn't help myself from laughing but I managed to bring a grin instead of me laughing my butt off. I didn't know he could be funny.

"No dude, I'm not breaking up with you nor will I ever since we will never ever go out. Just making that clear to you. Anyway, I wanna talk to you about something." My eyes started to cascade downwards and my hands met each other behind my back. My feet started to kick the ground a little and I started to think about what I would say and how I would say it. I can't just tell him to back off from Raven straight up; he's going to want a reason and I don't want anyone to know about my feelings for Raven.

"You okay?" I brought my attention back up to Aqualad to see that his eyebrow was raised. Just bring on the subject slowly and don't make him suspicious. You got this.

"Do you like Raven?" What the heck was that?! I can't believe I just said it like that!

"Yeah. Why?" I can't believe he just said **that**!

"Uhh… do you like her as a friend or more?" I swear if he says that he likes as more than a friend then I'll die.

"I like her as a friend. Nothing more. Why? You better answer that 'why.'" He's suspicious!

"No reason, I was just curious." I tried to say it as smoothly as possible but the sigh of relief, that I didn't even know I was holding, escaped which didn't make my answer as confident as I wanted it to be.

"Beastboy, tell me." Aqualad crossed his arms and squinted his eyes slightly which made me feel under pressure.

"I really don't want to." Truthfully, if I told anyone then I'm sure they'd make fun of me.

"Because you don't trust me?" At this point, he uncrossed his arms and his voice sounded the smallest bit hurt. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I'm scared that someone might overhear or that he'll accidently say it out loud when someone else is around. Then they might go around telling everyone and eventually Raven would find out and kill me. I like living, I still have a ton of things left to do in life. Like I still have to go… well I always wanted to… ah forget it. I have nothing left to do but I still want to live!

"No, I trust you but I don't want to tell anyone. I… It's complicated." That was the only way I could think of without hinting off anything else.

"Really? It's complicated?" The confidence in his voice scared me a little. Please don't suspect anything that's true.

"Y-Yeah." Good job Beastboy, stuttering is really convincing.

"So you're telling me that your feelings for Raven are complicated? Your jealousy that I'm talking to her is complicated? No Beastboy, you're complicated." Did I ever tell him about that? How does he know?

"How do you know?"

"How do I not know? Since I've been here I've seen you glaring daggers at Raven and I talking and you would always come in and try to speak with her. I can also see the way you look at her like a love sick puppy. You don't need to be a genius to figure that out Beastboy. If you really want to act like you don't like her, then I suggest you hide your feelings but we both know you won't do that. If I were you, I would ask her out already." Well that was pretty much a punch in the stomach wasn't it? I can't continue acting like I don't know what he's talking about since I'd look like an idiot doing it.

"Does anyone else know? Does Raven know?" No one else better know about this.

"I'm not entirely sure about everyone else but I have suspicions that Robin and Cyborg do. Maybe Bumblebee and Starfire but I doubt Raven knows."

"Are you sure? Did you guys ever talk about me and did she drop any hints that she knows?"

"Well you managed to come in our conversation a few times but that was only during the times you literally came inbetween us. She said that you were annoying and childish and a few other things that I don't want to talk about." At least I know how she feels about me now.

"Oh, thanks Aqualad. Are you sure there wasn't anything else that was insulting?" I doubt it but it always pays to double-check.

"Mmm, nope. I think that's it." Perfect. The girl I love hates me. I already knew that but now it's confirmed.

"Thanks then. But can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you not… how do I say this?" My feet continued kicking the floor and my voice got really quiet, "Can you not lead Raven on?"

Aqualad's eyes squinted as if he was trying to make out what I just said. After about ten seconds of silence, I guess he finally understood me and said, "What do you mean 'lead Raven on?' I'm not trying to hurt her if that's what you think!"

"No, I know you don't want to her purposefully. I meant to ask you if you could not flirt with her or do anything that may hurt her in the future. I know it sounds weird but I want to have a chance and if you're the competition then I'll obviously lose."

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to process what I said. "I think I know what you're saying and I guess I agree. But you do realize that you just insulted yourself." Crap, he's right. I told him that I had no chance with her if he was in the picture.

"I know what I said and I appreciate your cooperation." I said through gritted teeth.

"Anytime. Now if you excuse me, I have to eat. There better not be any fish. I'll see you later Beastboy." Aqualad then left but for some reason, I didn't feel happy. Yeah, he agreed to not lead Raven on but a part in me said this was a mistake. With a shrug of my shoulders, I shook the thought away and followed his lead. When I left the room, I couldn't stop thinking about the thought I just had. Was this a mistake?

* * *

**You don't need to remind me! This was a terrible chapter and what makes it worse is that it was the first chapter about Raven and Beastboy. I am so sorry to you bbrae fans but I really tried. For some reason, writing in Beastboy's perspective was hard to do and maybe that's it. Please review, follow, fav, and all that other good stuff. I don't own anything but Warner's Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


	11. Chapter 11- Let The Drama Begin

**Chapter 11 **

**Let The Drama Begin **

_"…I meant to ask you if you could not flirt with her or do anything that may hurt her in the future. I know it sounds weird but I want to have a chance and if you're the competition then I'll obviously lose." _

_"I think I know what you're saying and I guess I agree." Aqualad then left but for some reason, I didn't feel happy. Yeah, he agreed to not lead Raven on but a part in me said this was a mistake...With a shrug of my shoulders, I shook the thought away and followed his lead. When I left the room, I couldn't stop thinking about the thought I just had. Was this a mistake?_

* * *

**Raven's POV **

Once Beastboy dragged Aqualad into his room, I was the only one in the hallway. I kept asking myself what the green idiot wanted from him. Poor Aqualad, having to put up with Beastboy at this moment. I wonder what they're talking about right now. I could just set my spiritual side free so I would be able to hear what they're talking about but I still wouldn't be able to be seen. I shook my head at that thought and started walking to the common room. Not that it was a bad idea, only I wouldn't like it if someone did that to me. I tell everyone to respect my privacy but if I did that to Beastboy then I would become a hypocrite. Without another word, or thought, I continued walking in silence.

"Hey Raven." Who was that? I turned around and saw that Aqualad made it out of Beastboy's room and gave me a friendly smile. I could feel a blush coming on but I managed to restrain it.

"Hi, Aqualad. How are you?" Could I sound less like myself right now? I sound this cheery, around anyone.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Small talk, that's a little weird. After yesterday and the way he would always go from one topic to the next, I thought it would be kind of nice to talk with him. Maybe he's just getting warmed up.

"I'm okay as always." Aqualad kept looking at me with a friendly smile. Silence. That was what the hallway was filled with and I couldn't take it anymore. If I'm alone, then it's no problem but if I'm with someone then it gets awkward quickly. I had to do something just so it could stop.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast. Bye." I turned away from him and started walking to the common room not giving him a chance to say something. Was what I just did seem mean? I walked away and gave him an excuse, just to leave him. If Starfire were here then surely she would give me lectures about how I shouldn't' act like that to friends. What would Beastboy say? Would he see me differently and think I'm mean?

Subconsciously, my feet continued walking acting as if they knew that if I stopped then Aqualad may catch up with me and ask me if anything was wrong or something like that. Not that I minded him caring-do I mind? -but I just don't want to talk to anyone right now. No real reason, I'm just not in the mood. Hopefully I don't take it out on anyone, especially Beastboy. If I hurt him then I don't know what I would do. Why am I thinking about Beastboy? I thought I got over this a while ago! Multiple times I had a crush on him but it would come and go every now and then. It stuck for the longest time when Terra came into our lives, left, and came back again. I remember hating the fact that I had to see Beastboy heart broken and staying in his room, crying about Terra. I swear if I ever see that jerk again then I'll-

_SMASH _

What was that? It sounded like it came from the room I just passed and when I was about to investigate, a thought entered my mind. It was the emotions I was feeling that made the thing break. Anger took control of me and I felt like I was going to lose control for a minute. I never lose control and if I'm close then it's usually when I'm thinking about Beastboy. I really have to stop thinking about him or who knows what could happen. Without another thought, I continued walking away from the crime scene not taking a look at which room it was. Why does he have that kind of power over me? Whenever I'm around him I have to distance myself and keep away from conversation with him and I'm tired of doing that.

Sometimes, I wish I was anyone else; they are able to feel freely without the worry of letting a catastrophe happen. Then I would be able to laugh, cry, yell, and love but because of my father, Trigon, I can't and the fact that I'm an empath doesn't help either. If only I could not be me for one day, what would I give for twenty-four hours but I know that'll never happen. I could switch bodies with someone, but they wouldn't know all the "rules" that comes with being me.

This is pointless. Feeling sorry for myself won't change anything; I'll always be Raven and nothing can change that. I might as well embrace it, or not. Whatever, time to drop the subject and get through this day without any more accidents. Once I reached the door to the common room, I checked to see if my hood over my head, summoned a book from my room with my powers, and entered. The first thing I saw was Starfire and Speedy sitting on the couch together laughing. When did they meet? I started to approach when Starfire started shaking her head side to side, laughing like there was no tomorrow. When her eyes opened, they met mine and with a grand smile she greeted me.

"Good morning friend Raven! Did you sleep well the night of last?" After mentioning my name, Speedy turned around and gave me a friendly smile that for some unknown reason I wanted to slap off his face.

"Hi. Could you make some space on the couch? I want to read." I hated to come off like that but they were taking up most of the couch. And even if I didn't want to be mean then how would I bring that into conversation and tell them to move. Being polite isn't really one of my best qualities. How did I manage to keep all of the Titans as my friends anyway?

"Oh, I am most sorry! Here, let us move. Come Speedy." She then got up and grabbed Speedy's hand and gently pulled him towards the direction she was going. They ended up sitting at the counter where we would eat breakfast but not yet.

"Thanks." They didn't have to move practically across the room but the couch did look more inviting. As if there was a magnetic pull, I moved towards the couch and sat down with the book in my hand.

"You are the welcome. Would you like herbal tea friend?" Well this is getting a little weird.

"Uh, sure. I mean, please." I knew Starfire was kind but she never did anything like this before. Maybe she was just in a better mood than usual. Speaking of, her aura was giving me strong vibes of happiness which was starting to give me a headache. Luckily my herbal tea helps ease the pain. Before I knew it, Starfire was coming my way with the tea and she was humming. Has she ever hummed?

"Here you go friend! Enjoy!" After handing the teacup to me, she floated back to Speedy and continued their conversation. Something's definitely going on between the two. Not my business so I shouldn't go snooping. That seemed like a good idea so I grabbed the book once again, opened it to the first chapter, took a sip of my tea and started reading.

"Yo Raven! How many waffles do you want?" I looked up to the sound of the voice and was stunned to see everyone up and in the common room. I looked back down to the book and saw that I was halfway through the thick book. How long was I here? Remembering that someone asked me a question, I turned my head towards Cyborg's direction and held up two fingers. He smiled and nodded then put two waffles on a plate that seemed to be mine. Breakfast must be ready then.

"Come and get it!" I blinked and saw that everyone had already gotten a plate, including Beastboy with his tofu waffles. I got up, walked over to the counter, grabbed the last plate that had my two reserved waffles, and walked back to the couch. Since there was no more space at the counter, I was forced to sit here with Robin, Beastboy, and Bumblebee. After a few minutes of conversation, I could feel a strong emotion that was of nervousness. Looking around to see who was uneasy, my eyes landed on Starfire who gave a half-hearted smile to Speedy and played with her fingers. By the look on her face, something bad might take place. She then stood up and tried to everybody's attention.

"Friends! I require your attention!" Who knows how quickly the room quieted down but it seemed like Starfire wished it would take longer.

"Thank you. I would like to make an announcement this morning in front of you all. Well, I believe I should say we have the announcement." She looked down towards Speedy and gave a small smile. Speedy stood up and I knew exactly where this was going. Apparently, so did everyone else, especially Robin.

"Well, we're going out now. How awesome is that?" said Speedy who didn't say it as convincing as he wanted it to be. This doesn't feel right. I looked around the room to see if anyone else felt the same but everyone's face, besides Robin's, held a fake smile but their emotions were all about confusion and sadness.

"That's amazing girl!" Thank goodness Bumblebee said something because I surely wouldn't have. Soon enough, everybody joined in besides the boy blunder. As everyone said their congratulations, I had a feeling that the Titans East visit was going to be something no one will forget. Let the drama begin.

* * *

**I honestly think that I did badly on this chapter, mostly on the fact that it didn't seem like this was Raven. It did involve her, but I feel as though Raven would never say these things. Maybe in a different way but not in the way I made her. And I just want to say that you won't be hearing of Mas and Menos in this story a lot but just remember that they're doing their own thing. I would have updated this chapter sooner but I was too busy cheating. On this story of course! I meant that I was writing chapters to other stories that I came up with. It's not like I said, "Well what else can I do besides this story that would seem like a fun time to write?" No, I just came up with the ideas, wrote out what would happen, and started writing the first chapter for each one. What I'm thinking is that I put up the first chapter for each story and let you guys decide on whether or not I should continue. (Except for one story which will be a one-shot.) They all seem like fun things to write about so I just you guys like where I'm going with them. Please review, fav, follow, and all that other good stuff! If you want to see the stories then look out for: **

**1) Valentine's Day-Robstar **

**2) (Accidently) Forgetting You **

**3) I'm Not Giving Up On Us **

**4) Save Me**

**They will all be about Robin and Starfire since I feel that more stories are coming out about Beastboy and Raven instead of them. Don't get me wrong, I like bbrae but robstar is my favorite. Anyway, please tell me what you think of the stories and approve or reject. I really appreciate it by knowing that you actually read all of this and didn't just skip it. I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do! **

**Always yours, **

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. If this chapter comes out then I'm sorry. Something may have happened...I don't really know how else to explain it.**


	12. Chapter 12- Nothing I Can Do

**Chapter 12**

**Nothing I Can Do**

"_Friends! I require your attention!" Who knows how quickly the room quieted down but it seemed like Starfire wished it would take longer._

"_Thank you. I would like to make an announcement this morning in front of you all. Well, I believe I should say we have the announcement." She looked down towards Speedy and gave a small smile. Speedy stood up and I knew exactly where this was going. Apparently, so did everyone else, especially Robin._

"_Well, we're going out now. How awesome is that?" said Speedy who didn't say it as convincing as he wanted it to be. This doesn't feel right. I looked around the room to see if anyone else felt the same but everyone's face, besides Robin's, held a fake smile but their emotions were all about confusion and sadness._

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Meanwhile everyone else was saying their congratulations, I somehow managed to keep a smile on my face and continued to sit there. It was breaking me knowing that I couldn't break them up without causing any more trouble between anyone else.

"You okay?" Raven appeared next to me on the U-shaped sofa but she didn't seem too interested in discussing about my feelings.

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want anyone to know how I really felt, especially someone who was close to Starfire.

"No you aren't. I can sense everyone's emotions remember, especially yours. Now tell me the truth." I of course forgot that Raven and I had a bond which had its good and bad moments. Right now, I wanted to be alone and think freely, but if I got too into my emotions then Raven would nearly have no choice but to see how I feel. Take right now for example.

"I don't want to talk about it. Now go and read a book of yours or wish the new and happy couple a happy life together." I didn't mean for that to come off as rude as I said it, but with all the anger, jealousy, and despair I felt all at one time, I didn't know how to say it nicely.

"Yes you do and I'm not really the sociable type. Besides," Raven looked over at Starfire and Speedy being surrounded by the rest of the Titans, "I'm not sure they're happy about it." Turning back to me, Raven gave me one last look, got up, and walked over to everyone else. Talk about not being the sociable type.

_Think about what I said Boy Blunder. And since you wanted to be alone, I gave you your wish._

I looked over at where everyone was and saw Raven standing there talking to Starfire and Bumblebee creating off to the side. Starfire looked like she was happy which is what I want for her to be, happy. With one last sigh, I got up and walked over to where Speedy was. I hoped I knew what I was doing.

"Hey Speedy. Can I talk to you for a second?" A smile was forced upon my face and Speedy seemed to be in the same situation.

"Sure. Excuse me fellas." With one more smile meant for the other guys, I walked away from everyone on the other side of the room with Speedy following. Once I was sure we were out of hearing range, I turned around and saw Speedy taking the last couple of steps towards me.

"So what's up your tights now?" Arms crossed, Speedy quirked an eyebrow at me which ticked me off.

"Shut up and listen. I know you don't want to be with Starfire so stop acting like you do. We both know what you _really _want and let me tell you something, she isn't the type of person to just have sex with a guy she just started dating so leave it alone. I know who she is and she would never give her virginity away to some asshole like you." It actually took a lot in me to not punch Speedy and wipe that grin that came upon his face.

"Stop trying to be the good guy here Robin because we both know you're only making yourself look worse. Remember when she said she didn't want to be your friend anymore? Well you probably thought that she would do that, but she did. People change buddy, especially when they get bored with their old lives. Yes, I do want Starfire for sex and no I don't want to be with her but hey, I can wait. One way or another, I'm getting what I want whether you like it or not." I am so going to kill him the next time I get the chance.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to tell Starfire what you just told me?"

"No, not really. Come on, who's she gonna believe? Me, her amazing handsome boyfriend, or you, the jerk who almost made her cry and is no longer her friend. Do the math here, it's not that hard." Dammit, he had a point. I did almost make her cry and she did say I was no longer her friend. But Speedy was way off when he said he was amazing and handsome. I admit, he's not bad looking but he only thinks that because he only thinks of himself and no one else. Which is another reason why Starfire shouldn't date that self-absorbed jerk that only wants one thing, and hopefully will never get. But for now, I didn't have an answer to his question. Who was she going to believe? My silence was apparently all that Speedy needed for an answer which I'm guessing made him feel victorious.

"That's what I thought. You should use your brain more often, it can be fun. Now if you'll excuse me, that hot chick needs some alone time with me. And let me just tell you something real quick." Leaning in, he made the next thing he said haunted me for the longest time imaginable. "My name may be Speedy, but that doesn't mean that I don't like to take my time with things. But once I get what I came here for, then it'll be smooth sailing from there. Just in and out." One last mischievous grin was enough for me to kick his ass one more time. The opening couldn't have been more perfect since he turned around and walked away with his guard down. The only thing that stopped me was Raven interrupting my thoughts, again.

_Don't let him get to you._

Believe it or not, what she said actually helped me think of what I was going to do and of the consequences. If I did hurt Speedy, again, then Starfire would surely act like I didn't exist. If I didn't hurt Speedy, then things would still be the same but at least Starfire would still act like I was there, even if I didn't talk to her then it'd be better than the first option. Whether Raven took me seriously or not, I thanked her as much as I could at that moment.

_Thanks Raven. I needed that. Now can you please go back to your mind? I need to think._

I could slowly feel Raven's presence leaving my mind and that relaxed me. I looked around at everyone else in the room and they were all chatting away except Mas and Menos who were just playing video games and saying things in Spanish whenever one of them lost a life or just plainly lost. Making eye contact with the next person I saw, which was Bumblebee who was looked like she was searching for someone, I gave her a look that said tell-Starfire-I'm-happy-for-her-and-make-up-an-excuse-for-me-for-the-reason-of-why-I-didn't-tell-her-myself. Luckily, Bumblebee caught it, apparently understood, and nodded her head slightly before turning back to her conversation with the other girls.

Quickly walking out of there, I entered the hall and took a small breather. Trying to calm myself from what my conversation with Speedy, I realized that there was a slight pain from my hands which balled into fists. I was so frustrated and angry that I hadn't noticed how much it hurt to keep your fists into tight little balls enough to the point where your knuckles would turn white for so long. I usually blocked out the pain whenever my mind was set to something and what just happened seemed to be one of those moments.

When it came to Starfire, good or bad, I was never really me. She changed me in so many ways and I can't imagine a world without her. In fact, she _is _my world. And right now, my world is crashing without her in it. Without a second thought, I practically ran to my room, closed the door behind me once I got there, and leaned my head against the wall letting a limited amount of tears escape my eyes. This is really happening, they're really going out and there's probably nothing I can do.

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I was working on the other stories I said I'd write. So far, people want me to continue writing for those stories (and I fully intend on doing so without abandoning them) so the plan on writing new chapters goes like this. I think I'll update one story at a time but still write the other new chapters but I won't update them yet. It might be a cycle going in a specific order and if I do a chapter in parts, then that might count as a chapter that I'll update one at a time. I believe that made sense but please ask me if it didn't. Please review, follow, fav, and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**

**P.S. I apologize if some of the characters so far haven't been acting like how they should be. I don't know but I don't think this is what Robin would do. But let's just assume that when it comes to Starfire, he can become a complete different person. And it is so hard to update sometimes since all these new ideas for stories just pop into my head and I have to write them down before I forget. Sometimes I wish for my brain to stop for one minute and calm down! As for the ideas, there is a huge chance I will put them up for you to read. Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I almost forgot there… Oh yes! I will talk about what Starfire, Raven, and Bumblebee were talking about in the next chapter (for those of you who were curious) I also apologize for any mistakes and anything that you think is missing.**


	13. Chapter 13- Do I Still Love Him?

**Chapter 13**

**Do I Still Love Him?**

"_Stop trying to be the good guy here Robin because we both know you're only making yourself look worse. Remember when she said she didn't want to be your friend anymore? Well you probably thought that she wouldn't do that, but she did. People change buddy, especially when they get bored with their old lives. Yes, I do want Starfire for sex and no I don't want to be with her but hey, I can wait. One way or another, I'm getting what I want whether you like it or not."_

"_Aren't you afraid that I'm going to tell Starfire what you just told me?"_

"_No, not really. Come on, who's she gonna believe?_

Don't let him get to you.

_When it came to Starfire, good or bad, I was never really me. She changed me in so many ways and I can't imagine a world without her. In fact, she _is_ my world. And right now, my world is crashing without her in it. Without a second thought, I practically ran to my room, closed the door behind me once I got there, and leaned my head against the wall letting a limited amount of tears escape my eyes. This is really happening, they're really going out and there's probably nothing I can do._

* * *

**Starfire's POV**

As soon as Speedy had told all of our friends we are dating, there was the pause of awkwardness but thankfully friend Bumblebee had spoken up and gave her congratulations. I am unsure about Speedy, but I could do the telling that she was doing the faking of it. None of them were happy about us being a couple, and frankily, I was unsure if I disagreed with them. Truth, when I first learned of the boyfriend and the girlfriend, I had believed that one day Robin and I would be together. I was wrong and although my heart is broken by the fact that I told him he was no longer my friend, I still had someone else to help me rid of my feelings for Robin.

Speedy. He is most handsome and kind to me. Many of my friends say that he is an exact replica of Robin but I do not understand how. They look nothing alike and do not share traits. Perhaps when I become more accustomed with Earth I will then understand why they think that. However, now was neither the time nor place to become lost in my thoughts. I then realized that my friends were congratulating us but there was a lack of excitement and happiness in their voice. It does not matter what they think. I am with Speedy and nothing shall change that. They will simply have to have a dealing of this.

"Hey Starfire Bumblebee and I want to talk to you." Raven had appeared beside me while gripping on my arm lightly. Friend Bumblebee was along beside her and even though her face showed that she was happy, her eyes told me that this was serious and wrong. I turned towards Speedy who was on my other side and speaking with our male friends. I nudged on his arm making him give me attention.

"I am going to speak with Raven and Bumblebee for a brief moment." I am unsure why I told him this but perhaps it was the reason that I wanted to let him know where I was, in case he was in worry. Something inside of me told me that this was not the reason. After a light smile and a nod in approvement, he returned with his conversation and I felt a tug on my arm which led me to the other side of the room where the grand view of the city and ocean was in place.

Raven let go and we simultaneously formed a small circle. Bumblebee and Raven gave each other a brief look and stared at me for a moment. Luckily, I was able to retreat from their gaze by looking at the windows and beyond behind them. I was turned towards the windows and off of the corner of my eye I saw Robin sitting on the couch, unmoving. Had he gotten up since Speedy and I had presented our news? Perhaps not and I understand if he did not say the congratulations or a compliment. X'hal knows why _he _is upset with me but I no longer care. I must simply treat him like an acquaintance, nothing more.

"Starfire. Did you hear me?" Moving my attention to Raven, I felt the embarrassed by the fact that I had rudely ignored her.

"Forgive me friend, I believe I was lost in the thoughts of mine." I apologized with a small voice.

"I asked you if you know what you're doing. Do you?" I was surprised that she would ask that, what did she mean?

"I am sorry but I do not believe I understand what you are asking." My eyes lids squinted as if it would help me understand what they wanted to know.

"She's talking about you and Speedy being together now. Do you know what you're doing?" Bumblebee asked in a kinder tone but was still questioning my awareness.

"I believe I am going out with the man I wish to be with." I assured with a stern voice. Perhaps I said it with _too _much force.

"And that would be?" Bumblebee carried on with the last word to show that she wanted me to finish that sentence.

"Ro-" My eyes widened and my hand covered my mouth to prevent any more mistakes. Was I going to say Robin's name in reply to Bumblebee's question? Raven and Bumblebee had their eyes widened in bewilderment as well. I hope they forget this soon.

"Speedy. I wish to be and am with Speedy. Nothing shall change that." _Lies Koriand'r. You are telling lies to them._

"No you don't. You were about to say Robin's name." Raven confronted me in her monotonous voice which made me cast my eyes down. They immediately regained their focus on Raven but I managed to see her smirking.

"Just admit it Star. Come on, we're your friends. Not to mention that we're the only girls here." Never. I shall never admit anything because I do not need to.

"I am sorry to disappoint you two but there is nothing to admit. I used to believe that Robin and I would be together one day but I no longer have feelings towards him."

"Yes you do. Feelings like that don't go away so suddenly. You don't have to lie to us Starfire and you know that." I felt as though an ongoing war was occurring inside my head as two sides were battling each other, fighting until one side would remain victorious and tell me to say, "Yes" or "No". However, none were winning so I decided to tell them something that they may be satisfied with.

"You are correct Raven, feelings do not go quickly. Especially mine. They will remain with me forever until the day I die." Seeing that my two friends were confused, mainly friend Bumblebee, I decided that now was the time to explain a _small _portion of myself. If they could keep their secrets, then why cannot I?

"Tamaranians are very emotional and since I have gotten my powers, that goes for the double for me. Raven, you know how I depend on my emotions for my powers," I turned to Bumblebee and briefly explained to her that I needed happiness to fly, boundless confidence for my strength, and righteous fury for my starbolts. Once she nodded, I continued, "There is also a reason why we do not do the dating on my planet, it is because of our hearts and love. Love is a powerful emotion, we all agree on that. Well if we fall in love with another, then our hearts will be forever bound to theirs. I have given Robin my heart and a part of me will always love him. It is not so simple to 'move on' but it is possible to let a part of myself love another. I will not love them like how I love Robin, but they will have a place in my heart. Therefore, I still do have feelings for Robin but Speedy is sharing my heart with Robin."

"Oh, wow. I never knew that. So let me get this straight," Bumblebee lowered her head, shut her eyes, and held the bridge of her nose. "You still have feelings for Robin, but they're not active feelings?" I nodded as soon as she lifted her head and she seemed a little less confused.

There was another awkward pause and I felt uncomfortable. My right held onto my other arm's elbow and my head turned to the side. I caught a sight which consisted of Speedy walking away from Robin and Robin seeming angry. It would be more correct to say that fury radiated off of him, his hands were made into tight fists, and although his mask was in the way, I could tell that he was sending death glares at Speedy.

"Starfire, are you sure that's how you feel? I just want to make sure." I inwardly sighed and looked up at my friends. I looked both of them in the whites of their eyes and told them what I believe is the truth.

"Yes, I no longer have present feelings for Robin, only for Speedy." Raven and Bumblebee leaned in a small bit and both squinted their eyes, as if it would determine the truth.

Raven was the first to retreat and, thankfully, seemed to agree with me. Friend Bumblebee, however, did not seem to agree but she attempted to believe me.

"All right, I believe you." Friend Bumblebee's voice sounded unsure yet true but her face looked sincere.

"I guess I do too." Friend Raven said in her monotonous voice with a blank expression on her face.

Bumblebee gave me a small smile and left to, what I'm guessing, talk to friend Cyborg. Raven had given me a shrug of the shoulders and walked away with Bumblebee. I turned and watched them walk away, and off of the corner of my eye, I could see Robin walk out of the room. He seemed quite angry although I could not see his face. Since we are-or were-the best friends, I knew whenever he was angry, sad, happy, or other emotions that he would not tell the others about. Perhaps he talks to friend Raven but that may occur only if she can feel his emotions clearly and it could bother her. She told me multiple times how her powers are used whenever we were alone and meditating, which we do more often together now.

"Starfire, come on." My mind returns to reality and I see that Speedy is grabbing my arm and gently pulling me towards our circle of friends. A small smile is given to him as I follow his lead but I cannot stop myself from staring at the doors that took Robin away from my sight. When I saw him upset as he was, I felt terrible. I was unsure if I was the cause of it but I felt as though I could feel his pain. We continue to have a bond, no matter what, and after what had just happened something had left a spark in me. I could feel his pain, and I wanted to comfort him until he was better. Then, perhaps, never let him go. My eyes had widened a little after I had realized what I had admitted but I was able to maintain myself knowing I wasn't alone. Do I still love him?

* * *

**I wasn't really feeling this chapter but I hope you liked it anyway. I thought I had to add that part when she was starting to say Robin's name, just to give you a little bit of a hint of what may come in future chapters. I think there were some parts where Starfire didn't sound like Starfire, she almost spoke in "normal" English and I am upset for that. Let's just assume that after all the years she's been on Earth, she's starting to learn how to speak it more fluently. I also hope you like what I left as hints towards future chapters. Please review, fav, follow and all that other good stuff! I don't own anything but Warner Bros. and DC Comics do!**

**Always yours,**

**light is in the dark**


End file.
